The Last Heir
by redsrock
Summary: Given strange circumstances, a young boy is handed the responsibility of Emperor of Cyrodiil after he finds out that his father was none other than Martin Septim.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Heir

CHAPTER ONE

The goblins were rushing in through the barn door, but they had no clue I was sitting up above on a rickety plank, ready to jump down and slay the evil beasts.

With my trusty spear in hand I dove down from above and struck one of the monstrous creatures to the floor. The others shrieked loudly as they charged me, but it was of no use. My skills in battle were envied by all and matched by no one.

One by one I sliced my way through the goblin horde until only the chieftain stood before me. He held his magical battle axe in hand with a furious expression, but I knew his intimidating stature was unreal. He was truly afraid of me and wanted nothing more than to run back to his smelly cave, but alas I was guarding the only exit out of my barn.

Slowly I walked towards the monster and as I inched closer and closer I began to see the sweat dripping from the chieftain's face. His hands that were clutched tightly around the axe were shaking wildly. He stood no chance.

"Lukas, have you finished cleaning the barn yet? Supper is almost ready!"

At the sounds of my mothers shrill voice the battle ended and suddenly I was unfortunately sucked back into boring reality.

"Not yet mother, give me another ten minutes or so…"

I quickly took the broom I was holding and started sweeping the floor because I knew it was only a matter of seconds until my mother came to see what the matter was. She told me to clean the place an hour ago but of course like usual I had dazed off into my own fantasy land.

"LUKAS! Will you please clean things up quickly? Supper is just a few minutes from being ready and you've barely even started! What have you been doing in here all this time?"

Sure enough she entered the barn with the same stern expression she gave me every time I angered her, which seemed to be often.

"I was fightin' the goblins mama, I had to protect our barn from the enemy," I said with a sly smile about me.

My mother hated it when I pretended to be a knight or a warrior, or whatever... For some odd reason she becomes very infuriated whenever I did so.

"Lukas, you're fifteen years old! When are you going to grow up?" She said with her arms folding firmly across her chest.

"Fine, fine, I'll clean the barn, it shouldn't take too long!"

"The next time I catch your mind wandering about when you're supposed to be doing chores you'll get a whipping you've never imagined before."

I simply rolled my eyes as she walked away. But of course she wasn't yet finished with her tirade. "And stop pretending my broom is some kind of weapon!"

"I can't help it mama, I'm gonna be a knight some day!" I chuckled back.

She grunted loudly and finally ended the argument with a threat I've heard millions of times before, "You break my broom and I'll break your legs!"

I always laughed loudly at that one, for my mother wasn't abusive as some kids' mothers were. She would never lay a finger on me, besides my constant spankings of course.

Come to think of it, I'd hate to see what she would do if someone ever did laid their hands on me. It sure wouldn't be pretty, I know that for sure. My mom is extremely protective of me.

I think that's why I am home-schooled. She probably doesn't want to even think about me being whipped by the school's headmaster, which I am almost positive would be a daily activity. She'd rather do that herself…

Two hours later I finished sweeping the floors and bundling all the hay. It took me longer than I expected and mother wasn't too thrilled about the delay.

"Sorry mama, it took me a bit long than I thought it would. Mama…?"

I yelled a bit more but was never given a response. My immediate answer to the silence was that she was most likely outside watering our garden and picking any already ripe vegetables.

So I threw off my work clothes and bundled into a pair of comfortable pants and an unbuttoned shirt. I went into the kitchen to see two plates resting on the table. One was full of cold food and the other was almost entirely eaten.

I walked over to the front door and poked my head out to see where mother was. I saw her standing just a few feet away from the porch. That's when I saw two men in shiny silver armor standing next to her.

I walked outside to greet the men and I noticed she was sobbing.

"Who are these people mama, and why are you crying?"

Without giving me an answer she threw her arms around me and began to cry even more than before.

"Mama, what's wrong?" 

One of the men in armor spoke up with a deep and serious voice.

"Son, follow us into your house. There are some matters that need to be discussed."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. My mom took me by the hand and led me and the other two men into the house, where we all sat down at the kitchen table after she cleaned it.

"Lukas, do you have any idea who your father was?"

"Umm…no sir, I do not. Mama told me he passed away when I was still a baby."

The man looked over to mother and she started crying again, this time thankfully a little quieter than before. I hated seeing her cry; it pained me more than anything else.

"You father was Martin Septim, son of Uriel Septim. Do you know who any of those two men are?" The man asked with a sterner tone.

"No sir, I've never heard the names before," I said sheepishly.

Again the man looked over to my mother, this time with sheer anger. I was almost afraid he was going to yell at her but he turned his attention back to me.

"Your father and grandfather were rulers of the Empire Lukas. Surely you've of the Empire, haven't you?"

I nodded. Who didn't know about the Empire? Even we, on this small island hundreds of miles from anyone else, know about them. But was this man serious about my father, and apparently my grandfather, once being rulers of the Empire?

"Martin and Uriel were both recently slain recently. Your grandfather was assassinated by the culprits and Martin sacrificed himself to save Cyrodiil. You, Lukas, are the heir to the throne."

I was stunned beyond belief. Surely I was dreaming right? Perhaps I had fainted from the barn's heat and I was imagining all of this? Surely I had to be, there's just no way in the world any of this could really be happening.

"I'm sorry sir, but what are you talking about? I think you have the wrong person. I've lived here all my life and I highly doubt it's possible that I would be related to any Imperial Kings."

"Ah, but it is Lukas, what your mother has apparently forgotten to mention to you is that she was once a caretaker for the Chapel in the city that was once Kvatch. She happened to have a "small" mishap with Martin and that brought you into this world. Your mother fled the country and brought you here. And since you're Martin's only heir that makes you're the rightful king of Cyrodiil."

I looked over to my mother and she was able to nod her head slowly. I was the King of Cyrodiil? How could this be? I'm only fifteen years old!

"We'll give you about an hour to get your stuff together and then we set sail for Cyrodiil where you will take your place at the throne, though it won't be as glamorous as you might think. A war has just been won, but don't worry, I'll explain everything on the way."

Things were happening so fast I didn't know what to think. I was looking back and forth between the two men and my mother, then the next thing I knew I was toppling face first towards the table, and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up some time later with a wetted rag placed on top of my head. Once my vision had refocused I saw mother talking to the two men. I guess it wasn't a dream after all…

"He has to come with us Bella. His rightful place is in the Imperial City. I know this and you do as well. There's nothing you can do for him now," said the same man who had told me of my apparent future.

"But he's just a little boy, how in the world do you think he can run a whole country, let alone the Empire!"

My mother wasn't exactly thrilled about what was going on, and I was feeling the same way. I suppose none of them ever thought of asking me what [iI[/i wanted.

"What about me? Don't you want to know what I want?" I asked the man with a slight hint of rudeness. I never have had a smart mouth on me, but I'll admit I was now started to get a bit agitated. The man in armor looked at his partner and then back to my mom, who was thankfully not crying anymore, just a little teary-eyed and red in the face.

"Of course I respect what you have to say Lukas, but I'm afraid that doesn't really matter. You [iare[/i the heir to the throne, whether you like it or not. You should be proud right now…" said the man.

"But my mother is right. I'm fifteen years old! How am I supposed to run a whole country?"

"I'll be your personal assistant. I'm to help you and advise you on all of your decisions. Nobody is saying this will be easy, but after some teachings you'll become a fine leader. I'm sure of it."

This was all happening to fast. It was just too unreal at the moment. The man was clearly telling the truth, and I'm not exactly sure if I'm happy or unhappy. I mean, sure, it would definitely be an honor being named Emperor of Cyrodiil, but at the same time I don't want to leave my mother here alone.

"What about mother? What will happen to her if I go?"

I looked over at here and she smiled that same gleaming smile she always gave me. Tears were slowly streaming down her face, but something told me they were tears of pride and joy.

"Honey, I cannot go back to where I used to leave. That life was left behind a long time ago, and I plan to keep it that way. Come here…"

I walked over to her and she put her arms around me. Her cold tears touched my face and I actually started choking up a bit. I was beginning to realize this was probably one of the last times I'd ever get to hug her.

"He is right, whether I want to come to senses or not. You are Martin Septim's son. I'm so sorry I never told you this before, but I thought maybe I had gotten away from what I left behind. Go get your stuff, it's time to leave."

"But mama, I don't wanna leave you. I just can't."

I was now crying just as my mother had been before I fainted. I wasn't embarrassed; I cared nothing about what the men thought. Leaving my mother was a thought that had never crossed my mind. All of this was so confusing.

"Lukas, you need to gather your things. It is time to leave," The man said.

I gave him an irritated look and then I hugged my mother once more. There was no need for packing; the only thing I wanted to take with me was of course some clothing, but above us was a small portrait of my mother when she was around my age. I had always kept it put away in one of my chests, but now I had the sudden urge of taking it with me. It would be my only reminder of her.

"I don't need anything other than the portrait of you mama," I said to her as she smiled brightly.

A couple minutes later I had the portrait in hand and was only a mere few seconds away from leaving the only place I had ever called home. Mother gave me one last hug and then gave me her final goodbyes.

"Be brave Lukas. You will make a wonderful leader. I've raised you up to be the best that I could get you, even if you don't mind me every now and then," she said with a wink. "I'll let you leave with one last word: No matter how hard things get just remember that you are a Septim. I know that doesn't hold any meaning to you right now, but soon you will understand…"

And at that I gave her one last hug and that was it. That was the last time I would ever see my mother.

"How long will it take us to get to Cyrodiil?"

"I'm not too sure, it all depends on how rough the waves are I suppose, probably no more than two days, maybe even shorter depending on the weather. I know the ship doesn't look it, but it sure is fast," he said with a wide grin spread across his wrinkled face.

His short gray hair told of his old age, but he didn't act like an elder. He was joyous and talked with great enthusiasm. As far as I was concerned he could live another hundred years or so.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think you've told me your name."

He smiled," My name is Jauffre, Grandmaster of the Blades."

Blades? What was that? It appeared that Jauffre could see the confusion on my face.

"Don't worry Lukas, I'll explain everything…"

And about seven or so hours later I had been given the information of everything that had occurred in Cyrodiil for the past couple of years. I was told about Uriel Septim, my father Martin Septim, the Oblivion Crisis and the Mythic Dawn, the current Chancellor Ocato, the Blades, and much more. It was certainly a lot of things to take in at once, but I listened carefully and absorbed everything Jauffre had to say.

"So what do we do when we finally get to the Imperial City?" I was awfully curious as to what was coming in the near future.

"First thing is that you need to meet with Ocato. He wasn't too happy when I told him of your existence, and he said something along the lines of "The Council will never let a mere boy lead the Empire!" but it was all hot air. The Council cannot do a thing. You are a Septim and there's nothing they can do about it."

Silence was the word to describe the next hour or so, and during this time I reflected on what had just happened. It was all so amazing, yet it was saddening as well. Right now it was so hard for me to get my mother out of my head, but of course that would take some getting used to.

"You're thinking about your mother aren't you Lukas?"

Was he some kind of mind-reader or something?

"Don't worry, you'll get used to not seeing her anymore. I know it's tough but you'll get through it…" This time the advice came from not Jauffre, but from an agile-looking Redguard who introduced himself as Baurus. He was the other man I saw back at my house, but he too had failed to inform me of his name.

"Jauffre and I are the only Blades left. The others died at the Battle of Bruma. I know all of this is sudden and surely you're still letting everything sink in, but the two of us are here to help you. Granted I'll be playing more of a spy-type of role in the coming days, but I'm always here if you need me kid."

Baurus playfully rubbed my head, something that both irritated me and made a little happier, knowing that I wasn't going to have to run the country by myself. But if I was to be Emperor, I don't think calling me kid is the way to help. I guess that doesn't really matter.

"I'm sure you have some questions for us Lukas, but I think it would be best if you get some sleep. A child such as you shouldn't go this long without rest," Jauffre said with a sort of motherly tone to his voice.

Oh great, I was just reminded of my mother. I was trying my hardest to put her aside even though I really didn't want to. The painting will be my only reminder of her, but there will always be a place in my heart for her. No matter what I will never forget here, no matter how hard I tried.

I got up from the wooden bench I was seated on and Baurus showed me to my room, which was a lot more cramped than I had imagined. I figured the Blades would've traveled in a more luxurious vessel than this, but who was I to know, I'm only a kid. Ha, that's very ironic…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sounds of waves splashing against the side of the ship. Apparently I was on the edge of the vessel, for the waves were rather loud and was probably the reason I woke up in the first place.

Outside Jauffre and Baurus were nowhere to be seen, but after spotting a nearby ladder I climbed up it and found myself on the deck, where sure enough the two of them were talking with one another.

"Lukas, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"I feel okay Jauffre, but my head hurts a little bit, but not too bad I suppose…", I said while rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Well we're about to make landfall, we're only about an hour or so away. I told you it wouldn't take that long didn't I?"

Thankfully Jauffre was right about making landfall soon, I was suddenly feeling woozy. It was most likely caused by the ride on this ship. This was the first time I had ever sailed the sea, and up to this point I haven't really enjoyed myself.

"Wait, an hour away? Have I really slept that long?"

"Yes you have Lukas. I thought about waking you up but I then decided you needed all the rest you could get. We'll be very busy once we arrive at the Imperial City," Jauffre said.

A pit in my stomach formed, reminding me of what was to soon come. I would come face to face with this Ocato person, and according to Jauffre he didn't like me too much. For some reason I had a bad feeling no one would like me too much. I guess I can't blame them. I would be critical as well if suddenly a fifteen year-old boy was announced Emperor of my land. And after a major war as well! I definitely wasn't expecting a warm welcome.

"Ah, will you look at that? Home at last…"

Baurus had pointed out to sea and when I looked I saw what at first appeared to be a bunch of large rocks, but as I looked harder I realized it was a dock, and behind that a city.

"What city is that Baurus?"

"Anvil. It's the only dock in Cyrodiil, and it's gotten to be run-down the past couple of years, and if you ask me it's quite boring as well. But don't worry; we'll be leaving as soon as we land."

Soon the ship arrived at the docks and we exited the ship. Jauffre explained that the ship was actually a personal vessel of some pub-owner outside the city. He said the owner owed Jauffre a lot and instead of gold the two decided that any of the Blades could borrow the ship whenever they wanted.

Once we walked through a set of large gates I was met with something I had never been exposed to before: a crowd. Back home there weren't many people and everyone seemed to know each other. But here there were people everywhere, some running into me like I was invisible or something.

"Out of the way you little runt!" Yelled one Imperial man wearing an expensive outfit.

I saw Baurus grit his teeth and Jauffre quickly intervened. "Hold your breath Baurus, he isn't worth it. Let's get out of this place before I vomit from the horrible stench. This place is really going down hill."

"Jauffre, I've never seen such a crowd like this. Is the Imperial City going to be the same way?" I asked.

Jauffre and Baurus both laughed out loud. "Ha, my boy the Imperial City is five times as bad as this! You haven't seen anything yet…."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Outside the city stood a magnificent wooden carriage accompanied by five black horses. The scene was truly beautiful in every possible fashion. The design of the carriage was breath taking, and the horses were just as gorgeous.

"Wow, this sure is a major upgrade from that rickety ship we just got off of. I might actually feel safe this time," I said teasingly.

"What can we say? Only the best for the Emperor!" Baurus said while the three of us loaded into the carriage.

A neat looking Dunmer male was steering the fantastic wagon, and this was a definite first, for me at least. Back where I came from, Dunmer were for the most part dirt poor, and usually fairly dirty in its literal sense.

"So how long from here Jauffre?"

"Just slow down Lukas; there are things we need to talk about before we do anything. Ocato will not be an easy person to convince, even though it doesn't even matter what he thinks or wants. What it comes to is that we need to stay away from angering Ocato. I know you probably don't think much of him right now, and neither do I, but it would be the safest bet to keep him as happy as possible."

"Then what are you suggesting, let him boss me around?"

"No, that's not what I am saying Lukas, I'm simply implying that we do not want to get a smart mouth with the Altmer. Whether I like it or not he does have connections, and that could be deadly to our cause."

"Which is?" I asked.

"That we uphold the Septim blood-line and bring Cyrodiil back to its former glory of course. We shall do it how your grandfather did, the right way. We just need to persuade Ocato and the Council that you are the answer for the country."

It sounded like a nice plan, but I highly doubted it would work. It was easy to believe in such an idea, but it would be a struggle getting Ocato out of our hair. I feared it just might result in us forcing him out of the city, which was the next thing I wanted to ask Jauffre about.

"What happens if Ocato doesn't listen and we have to use force in order to get him to leave? That certainly wouldn't bode well with the Council. I don't want my first impression to end like that…"

"Don't even think about it Lukas; if it comes to that then we'll worry about it then. Right now we need to decide on what you will say to Ocato."

"What do you mean me? Why aren't you speaking with him?"

"Because I am not the Emperor Lukas. That position falls to you. I believe if you are the one to speak with Ocato he just might think more highly of you. Even if he does it won't be much, but it's better than nothing."

He was probably right; any kind of praise we could get out of Ocato would be great, if any at all that is. The way he's been described to me I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked me on sight. I really hope the soldiers think well of me. It'll be strange fighting for someone so young, but if the army is as loyal as I've heard I have absolutely nothing to fear.

"Try not to think about everything at once Lukas. Right now is the time to focus on what you should say to the Chancellor. I believe you should try and act as confident as you possibly can, and hold your ground when he starts pounding you with questions, because he surely will, and don't forget to….."

The rest of the trip was spent strategizing for the upcoming meeting, and the closer we got to the city the queasier I was feeling. I wanted desperately to rid myself of the hundreds of butterflies that were seemingly floating around in my belly, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get them out.

"Here we are Lukas, follow Baurus and I while we lead you to the Palace."

We walked through the iron gates and I realized Jauffre was right; the city was filled with people. It was so mesmerizing Baurus had to knock me out of my wondrous trance. It was so unbelievable that so many people could fit in one place.

Unfortunately, just as in Anvil, the people were for the most part rude and immature. Many were rustling about looking rather drunk. Baurus said that since the war ended there really hadn't been a lot of rules that were enforced, leading the citizens for the most part to do whatever they pleased.

Through the first section we went and after finding our way through the crowd we entered another sector, where we came face to face with a beautifully crafted structure that Jauffre explained was the palace.

"Alright Lukas, this is the palace. Follow me inside."

As Jauffre started towards the palace Baurus stood in his place with his arms crossed, accompanied by an annoyed expression on his face.

"What about Baurus? Why isn't he coming with us as well?"

"Because Baurus has a bit of a……problem with Ocato. The two don't exactly get along with each other and I think having him with us brings too much of a potentially dangerous situation for your cause. It is in our best interests if he stays here. Isn't that right Baurus?" Jauffre said with his eyebrows raised.

"Whatever you say boss…" Baurus replied with a sneer.

I followed Jauffre into the building and inside two guards dressed in silver armor were guarding the entrance, and I took it they were the palace guards. It was sort of awkward knowing that they were literally working for me. So strange it will be for them to work for someone so much younger than themselves.

We walked straight past the guards and then through an open entrance to a room with a humongous table with many chairs lined around it. In the chair nearest to the room's entrance was a menacing Altmer with his arms crossed, almost identical to Baurus. He even had the same sneer, although this Altmer's seemed more evil in a way…

"Hello Chancellor, it's been a while since we last spoke," said Jauffre cheerfully, but it seemed a warm welcome was of no use.

"It hasn't been long enough. Is this who I've heard about?" Ocato said pointing at me.

"Yes Chancellor, this is Lukas Septim, son of Martin Septim and grandson of…"

"Enough Jauffre, you do not have to go on. I get the point. Before you go on with your speech that I am sure you have previously planned, I want you to know that I spoke with the Council just the other day about this very subject. The Council does not and will not recognize the boy as Emperor."

"But you have no choice in this matter Chancellor, and neither does the Council. He is a Septim and he is also the [ionly[/i Septim. Whether or not you agree, the boy will be Emperor. There is no other way and you know this."

Jauffre seemed to have put up a good argument, but now I was wondering what happened to our strategy of me talking and Jauffre keeping quiet, but then suddenly it seemed as if I had spoken a little too soon.

"Let me talk to the boy myself. So, Lukas, how do you suppose you'll go about running the most prestigious and most hated country in all of Tamriel?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I was quickly cut off by Ocato's harsh words.

"How will you deal with the situation in Solstheim, or have you even heard of the place to begin with?"

"Well, I…umm…"

"And what about Vvardenfell in the Morrowind province, what shall become of our soldiers over there?"

"I…"

"What about our county itself? How will you keep the other cities from civil war?"

"Enough! I will not stand for this any longer. The boy is young, there is no questioning that, but he [iwill[/i be an excellent leader, I assure you of that." Jauffre's words were full of both pride and anger. I had never seen him get mad, and at this point he appeared on the verge of attacking Ocato. His eyes were full of rage and his hands were shaking.

But nonetheless Ocato did not appear fazed one bit. He simply smiled an evil grin and gave us his last words. "I will no longer waste my time with the likes of you. I'll leave this country now, along with the support of the Council. As long as the boy remains Emperor the Council will have nothing to do with the Empire."

And at that Ocato walked swiftly out of the palace, slamming the doors as he went.

"That didn't go as smoothly as I wanted it to…"

"I'm sorry Jauffre, I didn't mean to sound so stupid…"

"It's not your fault Lukas; I knew he was going to do that. I'm not surprised at all, but now things will change, and I'm not sure if it's for the better or worse. Sure, it's good that we will no longer have the Council breathing down our necks, but now the other provinces will be able to at least think about attacking us without the worry of sanctions from the Council."

I was about to reply to his statements, but we suddenly heard guards running in the hallway and out of the palace. Jauffre and I hurried outside to see what the matter was, and we saw several soldiers holding back Baurus, who was yelling and cursing at the top of his lungs. No more than ten feet away was Ocato, walking away smiling that same malicious grin…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Before I knew it Jauffre was running from where I was standing, and made his way over to where Baurus was being restrained by the soldiers. I heard him yell a few words at Baurus, who said something in return, resulting in a heated display of words that lasted at least twenty minutes. The two argued about several things, while the main was Baurus criticizing Jauffre for bossing him around. Jauffre shot back that he was the Grandmaster of the Blades, and that opened up a whole new argument in which Baurus claimed Jauffre was abusing his powers.

When everything settled Baurus marched off angrily, while Jauffre came back to me. All of the soldiers had stood the entire time, watching the two argue just incase things got out of hand.

"Come inside with me Lukas and then we'll come back here where we'll make formal statement to the city regarding your new role as Emperor. We need to prepare a very small speech"

His face was bright read and drenched with sweat. He seemed even angrier than when he Ocato spoke just a while ago. I was actually almost afraid of Jauffre at the moment. He was showing a side that I had not yet seen.

"What about Baurus? Where is he going?"

"I couldn't care less about him right now. Obviously he needs a few hours to let himself cool down, and if he doesn't want to cool down then maybe he should think about his future with the Blades…"

Jauffre said the last part loud, loud enough for Baurus to hear just as he left the area, slamming the doors behind him. Jauffre told a nearby guard to gather up all of the citizens and bring here to the outside part of the palace.

"I know who you are, but you're not going to boss me around." The guard was very rude and I couldn't wait for Jauffre to hand it to him.

"I'll have you know that standing to my left is the heir to the throne, Lukas Septim."

The guard looked at me and laughed unsurprisingly.

"Ha, that little boy? He's younger than my son."

I looked around and the other soldiers were laughing as well. I was beginning to feel smaller than I actually was. Jauffre ushered me into the palace as the soldiers continued their laughter.

"You'll have to remain calm throughout this event Lukas; you cannot act as you did with Ocato. I know you're young but you have to be strong and show the people they can trust you," said Jauffre.

The thing that kept bugging was how in the world Jauffre knew about me in the first place.

"Jauffre, how did you know my existence and where I lived?"

"Martin told me just before battling Mehrunes Dagon. He told me where you lived and your name as well. It was a sad time; I really do think your father wanted to see you, but alas he never made the journey to where you and your mother lived. He said he wanted to countless times, but could never gather enough strength to go. Despite what your mother told you, Martin was the only person she told of where she was taking you. She thought, and thought correctly, that the father should know where the son was. I have to say that if it were me I would have traveled to see you, but Martin made his decision. But of course that does not make him a bad person Lukas; he really did care about you, even if he never laid eyes upon you."

That was an answer I suppose I could live off of. I don't know, all of this is just so weird. My father an Emperor, and my grandfather one as well, and I would've never guessed in a million years if it were not for Jauffre and Baurus.

"The first thing you need to do is stay strong out there when you are talking to the people. If you can muster up enough courage to face the crowd they will be a bit less critical I think, but how much I do not know. I am afraid this will not go well with the citizens of the Imperial City, but it's something that must be done. If you are to Emperor you must talk to the people and get them on your side."

"But Jauffre, they aren't going to like being ruled by a fifteen year old teenager. This will be a disaster and you know it."

"As much as I wanted to deny that accusation, you are more than likely correct. That is why I invited someone to join our little speech; someone who I am sure will help sway the public on our side."

"And just who might be?"

"Remember when I told if it were not for the brave acts of a certain person, Cyrodiil would have surely fallen?"

"Yes, that sounds familiar. Didn't he go by 'The Hero of Kvatch', or something like that?"

"Yes Lukas, the Champion of Cyrodiil is who I am talking about. Your father played important role in securing Cyrodiil from the enemy, there is no doubt in that; but the Champion of Cyrodiil played the most important role during the struggle. Before departing to find you and your mother I visited with the Hero."

"Wait, I thought you said he had left the country to live alone?"

"That is what we told the people. In fact, he traveled deep in the Jerall Mountains, to a small cave where I thankfully found him. He was badly injured during the final battle here in the Imperial City."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, he was burned severely during the struggle, resulting in his skin being mutated and burnt. He now resembles something of what nobody can even begin to describe, but it is beyond the injury that has caused that. It was because of his horrid figure that the Counts and Countesses shunned him away after the war, even after he saved them from sure destruction."

"The people of Cyrodiil never did this however, and to this day they still talk of his heroic efforts and wish to someday see him walk the streets again. They were heartbroken to see him leave, but their sorrows were nothing compared to the Champion's heart after what Counts and Countesses said to him. He ultimately decided to depart from the public, never to be seen again. Baurus and I did our best to get him to change his mind, but it was of no use. He had made his decision and that was the end of it."

"But Jauffre, how did you get him to come here and help us now?"

"Like I said, I traveled to the north and was somehow able to find him. There I told him of what was going on. At first he was not the least bit sympathetic for our cause, but with a little bit of persuasion I got him to help us. He now believes, just as I do, that in order to get the people's good judgment he must be by your side. I think with his presence the people will be more likely to be in favor of our cause."

"And what if your plan does not work Jauffre?"

"Then we will have to resort to another plan, but for now we must hope for the best. Now, it is time for you to meet the Champion of Cyrodiil…"

Out from the shadows behind Jauffre came a figure that had been standing there for apparently the entire time. I had never noticed the man, or thing. An extremely bad odor came from him. It was the Champion of Cyrodiil.

He was wearing a golden mask that hid his face from view, even his eyes it seemed. He was also donning silver cloak, accompanied by matching silver boots. Its breathing was wheezy and it appeared that it was having a terribly hard time breathing in the first place.

Then it spoke a raspy tone that chilled me to the bone. The injury must have affected is speech somehow, for I could barely make out his words. Truthfully I wanted to run away from the horrid monster, but as I thought of that I thought how awful the Champion must feel.

"Lukas, I am the Champion of Cyrodiil. I am very pleased to finally meet you."

He brought out his hand to shake mine. As I extended my own hand I noticed his was shaking uncontrollably.

"What is wrong child, are you afraid of me?" The Champion asked after we greeted.

I was unable to say a word. Heck, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I didn't know what to say.

"It is alright to say so child, I will hold nothing against you. In fact, I would be surprised if you weren't afraid of my presence."

Again I said nothing, but simply stood firm in front of both he and Jauffre. The Champion was staring into my eyes with his own black pupils that were almost hidden behind his mask.

"You are a mere boy yet you stand here like a man. I respect that young Lukas, son of Martin, a once good friend of mine. Back when the war was going on your father and I spent a lot of time together. He was a great man indeed, and he will be proud to know that his own son will take his place at the throne."

I smiled at the last sentence because it really wasn't something I had thought about before. I never knew my father, yet knowing I was doing him a proud favor made me feel good about myself.

Then, I think, the Champion smiled back, though it was almost impossible to tell because of the mask. At that exact moment I realized there was nothing to fear from the man, no matter how disfigured and mutated he was. I knew then that he was one of the few allies I had at the moment and that was certainly something to be glad for.

"I am sure Jauffre told you about my disfiguration, and unfortunately it has gotten worse within the recent months. I have contracted several diseases during my stay in the mountains, though none are contagious, I can assure you that. The people of Cyrodiil must realize that you are the answer for the Empire, and I am here to help you in that quest. With my presence the people will be reminded that there is still hope for the Empire, not matter the Council and their puppet Ocato says. The Council is something that I feel very strongly about, but that is a subject for another day. For now I need rest before your speech. Then we will showcase you, my young Emperor, to the people."

The Champion limped out of the room and somewhere to the right, where I guessed he would find a room to rest in. Jauffre put his hand on my shoulder and told me how brave I was, which was fine and all, but I still had some questions to be answered…

"Jauffre, do you mind if I ask some questions?"

"And would I be correct in assuming those questions pertain to the Champion?"

I nodded and then Jauffre closed the door.

"Well ask your questions Lukas and I'll answer them as best as I can; although there are several things which I cannot tell you. The Champion made swear long ago not to divulge that information to anyone."

"First off, what race was the Champion before his injury?"

Jauffre seemed to ponder over the question for some time, almost as if he had forgotten. It appeared that I was right.

"To be honest with you Lukas, I cannot remember what he looked like before the war, which happened almost two years ago. The only thing I can tell you is that he was not of the beast race."

"Alright, my next question is what exactly happened to him specifically?"

"During the battle here in the city he was doused with a cloud of fire, which was cast by an unknown assailant, but most likely, by a Dremora. The injury he sustained caused him great pain and agony, and also resulted in his disfiguration. But I'll also tell you this: his current mutation is far worse than what it was two years ago. His diseases have taken a toll on his body, and I am afraid his condition is getting worse by the day. It is best not to talk about that when he's around, for I am not sure if he would take offense to it. What else can I answer for you Lukas?"

"Nothing, that'll be it, thanks Jauffre."

"You're quite welcome Lukas. Now…..preparations for your speech."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Jauffre and I spent the next hour or so deciding on what exactly I should say to the people. This was a most delicate subject because it was key for us to gain the popularity of the people, and if we get them on our side things will be much easier from there on out.

For a second I thought about letting Jauffre speak for me, but he quickly shoved the idea out of the way, claiming that it would show fear. "Lukas, you have to speak this time. You have to show the people that they really can trust you."

"Well then what am I supposed to do if I get up there and they start yelling? What do I do then?"

"That is why the Champion will speak first. You will start your speech after the Champion has a few words himself. He'll be able to bring their spirits up and that's when you'll come and stand right next to him when you speak."

"So are we going to wait here inside while the Champion makes his own little speech first?"

"That is exactly what we will do. Whatever happens it doesn't matter, remember that Lukas. You will still be in charge, but let me repeat myself one more time…you really need the people's trust. I promise it will make things easier for you."

After that the door opened and in stepped the Champion, who looked rested up after his short nap. "Are we ready yet Jauffre? I am whenever you two are…"

"Yes, Lukas and I will wait here while you make your entrance. When shall we know when you are finished?"

"I will say….let me think….when I say 'our future leader is in dire need of our all of our assistance' you two can come out. I know that doesn't sound very strong, but trust me, you want the people to be sympathetic as well as supportive."

The Champion left the room and exited the palace. While the doors were opened I peered out into the crowd. There were hundreds of people everywhere, all crowded together to see me. Of course they didn't exactly know who they were waiting for, but it was still a good feeling knowing that I was so important. Though I couldn't let it get to my head. I had to stay firm and have an open mind. I couldn't let all this new popularity clog my brain up. But of course I guess I couldn't really call myself popular just yet…

Cheers roared into the skies at the appearance of the Champion. Jauffre and I stood close to the doors from the inside, so that we could still hear what was going on outside. It must've been at least five minutes before the noise died down and the Champion finally began his speech.

"I come to you today not for my own sake of attention, but instead for a dream of a future Empire, one that is free from politics and favoritism…"

The crowd died down to hear what the Champion had to say. Though his voice was still raspy, he still echoed throughout the entire area, even soaking through the doors where Jauffre and I could plainly hear him. He was a great speaker indeed.

"But who will lead us through this dark time? The Elder Council wishes against what is best for the Empire, for they would rather run everything themselves. Their thirst for power has gone long enough and now the time comes for a new ruler, but of the same bloodline as before."

At the last sentence the crowd began to get loud again. The queasy feeling was returning because I knew it was only a matter of seconds until I would be called to the stage, to face the hundreds of citizens and the soldiers. All eyes would be set solely on me and me alone. My hands were shaking. My face was drenched with sweat. It was time for judgment.

"Join me and help our new leader take the throne and lead us back into our former glory. Our future leader is in dire need of our all of our assistance."

Jauffre opened the door and both of us stepped out into the cold evening, surrounded by hundreds of cheering citizens. Their eyes were full of joy and happiness. It had seemed as if I had already won their allegiance, but I was terribly wrong.

"Jauffre, our Emperor!"

Those cheers came from the mouths of the citizens who thought he, Jauffre, was the emperor. I immediately knew it was not me they were cheering for. They had no clue that it was I would lead them, not Jauffre.

The Champion quickly calmed the crowd down and he had a difficult time of doing so. The crowd was very energetic and it took nearly ten minutes to get them silent.

"Here is your new leader, Lukas Septim!"

Jauffre pushed up to where the Champion was standing, and then he took his place back beside me. The Champion put his arm around and I didn't know what to do.

I could clearly hear the soldiers' quiet snickering through the dead silent crowd. The people looked at me and then back at Baurus as if he were joking.

"What is this, some kind of joke?" yelled a confused Dunmer.

"Joke? This is not prank; you are looking at the future leader of the Empire!"

Suddenly the place filled with loud whispers and pointing figures, all aimed towards my shaking body. I had never been so nervous in my life.

"Quiet, quiet!"

"Let the Emperor speak!"

Jauffre's and the Champion's pleas were of no use. The people had already made their views and it seemed as if I had no chance of gaining their respect. Maybe all of this was a mistake…

"You've got to speak before things get out of control. Hurry and say something before the crowd gets too agitated!" screamed Jauffre over the loud angry crowd.

I didn't know what to do but Jauffre still pushed me up to the front, where I began shaking even wilder than before. I looked out into the crowd and saw not one happy expression on a single face. I was a sitting target up in front of all these people. They didn't want to listen to what a little boy had to say.

Just as I was about to speak I could sense something running towards me from the side. I turned to my right and saw a drunken Nord running towards me furiously. Rather than run away I stood there, frozen in time, unable to make a move. The bulky body was gaining ground on me and in only a matter of seconds he would crush me into a hundred pieces.

Then, to my left a body rushed by and I saw the Champion unsheathe a long silver blade from its holder. The blade was swung upwards swiftly and suddenly the Nord threat was over as he body fell limp to the cold stone floor, with blood pouring from a wound to the right side of his stomach.

Immediately an uproar came from the crowd and people started yelling and getting closer to where I was standing. That's when the soldiers finally stepped in. They all hustled in front of me and blocked me from any further attacks. Boos towards the Champion were heard loudest and right then I knew the speech was a total failure, but then again I really can't call it a speech since I never said a word.

Then I was twisted around from behind and their stood a man dressed as an Imperial palace guard, but something was different about this coat of arms. The man looked to be an officer of some sort.

"You three come with me before anything else happens. We have to get the Emperor out of here before someone tries to attack Lukas again," the man said to Jauffre.

So the Champion, Jauffre and I followed the man into the palace while the other soldiers did their best to quiet down the people of the Imperial City. I wasn't very lucky when it came to first impressions…

Inside the palace we went to the room with all the chairs lined up around the humongous table. The doors were closed and it was only Jauffre, the Champion and I alone, along with the man in shiny armor.

"Well that didn't go very well now did it? Obviously the people aren't going to look at this situation in a positive way, but you'll have to be patient. We'll have to hope to win their hearts slowly I suppose," the man said.

Then he looked at me and smiled, and outstretched his hand towards mine. "My name is Hieronymus Lex. What we need to do now is have an emergency meeting with all of the Imperial City officers. I don't mean to sound bossy but it would definitely be in your best interest to meet with your own captains."

The idea was both smart and greatly appreciated. I didn't mind any help at all, especially coming from an apparent experienced officer such as himself.

"Yes, that is a good idea. We shall hold a meeting tonight with all of the officers at nine o'clock," I said defiantly, trying my best to sound like a leader.

Jauffre looked at me surprisingly. "Yes, I agree with both of you. Hieronymus, gather up the officers and bring them here. Lukas must talk with the officers and explain the situation. Then we'll go from there."

Captain Lex left the room, leaving only Jauffre and I, plus the Champion who had yet to say a word. I turned around and saw him breathing hard and clutching his chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest. I'm really not in shape to be doing what I did out there. This disease is crippling me beyond what I original thought it would. I'm sorry sir but I need to rest. If you need any help you know where I'll be," the Champion said as he left the room.

Before he left I gave him my thanks for saving my life. "Thanks for saving me out there. I would have been a goner if it wasn't for you."

He simply smiled and patted me on the shoulder…

At nine o'clock all of the officers were in the large room, sitting in their chairs, anxiously waiting for my arrival. I had retired to my own chambers beforehand, that Jauffre showed me. The room was absolutely luxurious, far more than anything I had ever seen. But unfortunately I had no clothing to fit me yet, so Jauffre had sent a maid to a nearby shop to get me something that would fit. I was surprised the shop owners were still in business for the day, given the riot that had recently occurred.

When I walked through the door the room fell silent as the officers were ready to hear what I had to say. But before I could say anything Lex offered a pledge of allegiance from everyone.

"We are all here to serve you my lord. All of us are on your side, and we are positive the solders will be as well. I've heard that several laughed at you earlier, and trust me, they were reprimanded for their acts," Lex said as he shook my hand again.

"You didn't have to do that, I'd be surprised too if a young boy was claming to be the Emperor of grown men," I replied.

"That matters not sir, your soldiers are to respect you no matter what. I assure you it will not happen again."

We all sat down and Jauffre introduced me to the three officers. I had at first wondered if perhaps all of them were not present, but then Lex explained that since the war ended some unfortunate events have taken place within the ranks.

"We had one corrupt officer and obviously he was dismissed, banished from the Empire. Who knows where he is now. We also had another officer retire, and from what I heard he was assassinated somewhere in the south. We have not had a lot of time to hire two new officers, but now that job falls to you my lord," Lex said.

Then a tan Breton officer dressed in regular Legion armor stood up and came over to shake my hand once more. "Hello my lord, my name is Gepard Montrose. I am head of the prison guard and you have my absolute allegiance. I'd like to tell you that right now the prisons aren't as full as I'd like. This isn't to say that I wish them to be full, but they should. Crime is steadily rising in the city, something you'll definitely want to look into once you have time."

"Yes, I will look at that once I have settled in. Thank you Gepard."

Next was an Imperial man who was dressed in the same garb as Lex. But unlike Gepard, this man sat idly in his seat and almost had a sense of defiance in his tone. "My name is Itius Hayn, second-in-command of the Imperial Legion, next to Lex of course".

I could have sworn there was a hint of jealousy in his voice as well.

"I'm happy to see the Septim bloodline continue, and I hope you will be able to get off on the right foot. As you have already seen, things won't be easy at first, but like Lex already said, where are under your command and are here to serve you in any way possible."

After that it was my turn to speak. And as I took a deep breath I hoped that, unlike my other two first impressions, this one would prove more successful.

"First off, I want to thank you for support, which makes things a lot easier. I understand that the relationship between an Emperor and his men are incredibly important, and I will do my absolute best to keep that connection intact. I now know that I am commanding a great group of leaders, and this skill will drip down do the Legion soldiers all the way down to the common prison guard. Our military has taken a hit thanks to the war, but I swear to you now that will change. A military is the backbone of any country, and I aim to continue that theory."

"Very well sir, but I would like to know how you plan on accomplishing that task. Not many people want anything to with the Imperial Legion right now. The other cities see us as weak," Itius said.

"I realize this Itius. That is why Jauffre, Lex and I shall travel to the other cities in order to meet with the Counts and Countesses personally." I quickly stole a look from Jauffre and again he had that same proud look about him. "I will leave within the next couple of days; for I fear civil war will result if I do not take action quick."

"I like that idea sir. Who would you like to take control of the city while we are gone?" Lex asked.

"On second thought, forget what I said. Lex, I would like you to stay here and run things."

I did this on purpose to see Itius's reaction, and just as I thought his face went red when I told Lex he would remain in the city. Itius struck me as a jealous officer, and I would have to watch him closely.

"I will travel with Baurus and Jauffre alone. There is no need for anyone else. Now that I think about it, has anyone seen Baurus?"

"Sir, the last I heard he was seen drinking at the Foaming Flask," said Gepard.

I looked over and saw Jauffre roll his eyes and breathe loudly. "I'll go speak with him tonight and get him back on track. He's young, I realize that, but that's still no excuse for what he did earlier."

"Very well, that will be it. I want to thank you all for your time and I promise when things get going I will meet with you once more to discuss matters more extensively. For now I would like to rest for the night."

The officers left the room and Jauffre applauded me for my actions. "That was very impressive Lukas. I'm glad to see you are taking this seriously. Your tone of voice was confident and I really think the officers believe in you. You're coming together Lukas, I sense great change in the future."

"Thanks Jauffre, I just hope it's for the better…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I walked back to my room and said my goodnights to Jauffre, who told me that he would sleep at Cloud Ruler Temple. Though I haven't been to the fort just yet, both Jauffre and Baurus told me of how grand the place was, and of all the history it holds.

That night, as I lay down in my most comfortable bed, I thought about the upcoming days and what they would hold for my future. I wasn't too sure what would happen to tell you the truth. With the people's anger towards me so high I wasn't too certain whether I should walk the streets or not. I mean sure, it would show courage and bravery, but would it also show an interest to die? I couldn't exactly trust my people just yet, for they do not trust me either.

Another thing that worried me was Baurus. Perhaps there was a history of bad blood between him and Jauffre. If that's the case I was never made aware of it, and of course with my luck that will be exactly the problem. Baurus claims Jauffre is too bossy, but I never see it that way. Maybe things were different when I wasn't around. Or maybe Baurus is simply jealous of Jauffre's rank. It doesn't really matter I guess; only that Baurus grows up and stops acting like a child. That sounds a little strange coming from me, a child myself, but it's the truth. We can't have the only Blades officers bickering back and forth.

The next morning I woke up at around eight o'clock in the morning, and I would've slept in longer if it wasn't a loud banging coming from outside my door. I sat up in my bed and rubbed the side of my neck, which was aching a bit from sleeping on it awkwardly. I hated it when that happened. Quickly I slipped on some shoes and then answered the door and there was Jauffre, with Baurus right behind him.

"It's time for you to get out of bed sir; there are many things to take care of. You have a long day ahead of you," Jauffre said with again a motherly tone.

"I'm aware of that Jauffre, thanks for waking me up. Good morning Baurus, I'm glad to see you've rejoined us."

I had expected an apology but instead he merely shrugged his shoulders a bit and nodded. There was still anger within him; that much was for sure. I just hoped it wouldn't carry out into something larger.

"After you get dressed we'll let Lex know that we will leave soon," Jauffre said.

Before Jauffre could continue I quickly cut him off. "I never said when I want to leave Jauffre. Don't you think there are matters that need attending to here in this city first?"

"Yes, obviously, but you need to talk with other rulers outside of the Imperial City. Things have been going on since the end of the war. Border control, talks of city expansions. If you don't act soon civil war will come upon Cyrodiil. Even if you do talk with the rulers I'm not even sure if it will help," he said.

"Very well, perhaps you are right. But who should we speak with first?"

"The southern cities of Bravil and Leyawiin have been tangling verbally back and forth for some time. It would be best if we speak with those two cities first before a small war breaks out. For right now the cities are still under our control, but I fear the worst will happen if something isn't done."

"Then Bravil and Leyawiin it shall be. Which city is closer, I'm afraid I have no intelligence of my country's geography at the moment."

"Bravil is closest my lord," Jauffre said.

Baurus then handed me a worn out map. "Here, take this map of mine. It might be bit old but I assure you it has everything you need to learn about your country. You see the symbols in the bottom right corner? That lets you know about rivers, mountains, everything. You should study the map when you have time."

Before we left the city Lex was informed of our departure, and he seemed happy to take over command of the city. We didn't speak with Itius; though I'm sure he loathed the idea him not being commander of the Legion. I didn't really even know him that much, but there was still something about him. Hopefully I was just overreacting.

The three of us entered a carriage, the same one he used to arrive at the city, with the same Dunmer steering.

"Now you'll have to remember Lukas, The Count of Bravil may have a temper with you, and if that is so you will have to remain calm. Regulus Terentius was always a stuck up man. I have a feeling this will not go as smoothly as we want it to," Jauffre said once we were settled inside and on our way.

"Well just think about it; has anything gone smooth just yet?" I asked with a smile.

"Other than the officers, no, nothing has gone the way we want it to. Perhaps we should from now on expect the worst heh?"

Suddenly my thoughts turned towards the Champion, who I had forgotten all about. "What about the Champion Jauffre? Did he know we left? I forgot to tell him we were leaving."

"Calm down sir, there is no need to fret, I told him of your absence right before I came to wake you up. I don't think he'll be up and going anytime soon anyhow. Killing that Nord really took a lot out of him I'm afraid."

"Is it the disease he has?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The condition is eating away at his very existence. I didn't want to tell you Lukas but I really don't think he'll last much longer. Though he doesn't that old on the outside his body is dying from the inside more and more each day."

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if Jauffre and the Champion were close friends so I figured staying silent was the best thing to do. I didn't want to offend or anger Jauffre in any way.

"But you can't worry about that Lukas; you must push the thought of him out of your mind. He would want that," said Baurus.

Baurus was right but I still believed that his presence helped us. "Jauffre said he was a huge influence to the people. If he was to pass away wouldn't that further severe our connection with the people?"

"Jauffre was once right in that theory, but not anymore. Not after what the Champion did to that Nord. Even if he was going to kill you the Nord was a citizen either way. The people saw the act as one against all of them. Whether we want to believe it or not, the Champion just might have worsened our chances of getting the people on our side," Baurus said grimly.

It appeared that Jauffre totally disagreed with the statement. "How can you even begin to say that? After all he did for us? The last thing the people would do is be angry with him. He saved their lives!"

"I understand that Jauffre, but did you see the way everyone reacted to his actions yesterday. Of course he had no other option, but the fact of the matter is that the people are no longer supportive of him. He saved Lukas, the boy everyone seems to despise at the moment. It was a loss-loss situation, and unfortunately the Champion had to take the fall."

Jauffre still didn't agree with Baurus, but thankfully the two ceased their arguments.

"Another thing Lukas, the people and atmosphere of Bravil will be nothing like the Imperial City," Baurus said with a bit of a laugh, as if attempting to lighten the mood. "The people are dirty and dishonest, and that's nothing compared to the local government. While Regulus is the Count, the real rulers of the city are crime lords and drug lords. In fact, the city guard is said to have allied themselves with the drug lords in exchange for skooma, but nothing has been proven just yet."

"Not to mention the smell as well. It's far worse than Anvil even," Jauffre said. "To tell you the truth Lukas, we will most likely not succeed in swaying Regulus to our side. He is a drunken fool. There is great danger in traveling to this city."

"But it is a necessary danger Jauffre. I must speak with all of the rulers no matter what," I said.

Not too much later we arrived at the city, and I immediately understood what Jauffre and Baurus were talking about. All of the buildings were run-down, and I could've sworn the guards were just as drunk as the people. It was a pitiful sight indeed.

"We are here to meet with the Count Regulus Terentius please," said Jauffre to a guard who was standing outside the castle of Bravil.

"Go inside and talk with the Khajiit. She'll be able to tell ya' if the Count is busy or not," the soldier said snobbishly.

Inside we went and sure enough a Khajiit was sitting at a nearby table, looking over some kind of document.

"Excuse me, but we are here to speak with the Count," Jauffre said.

"And just might who you three be? I'm sorry, but if you do not have an appointment I will have to turn you away," the Khajiit said. Her tone was just as snobby as the guards, if not more.

"My name is Jauffre, Grandmaster of the Blades. The boy is Lukas Septim, the Emperor of Cyrodiil." Jauffre was getting snippy back, and it appeared the Khajiit didn't like it a bit.

"So you are the boy who claims to be the Emperor? The Count wants nothing to do with you, for he is much to busy to talk with a child like yourself."

"I'll have you know that this boy will speak to Regulus Terentius whether the Cont likes it or not. And if there are any more problems with that I'll personally take care of them myself," Baurus said face to face with the Khajiit. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds before finally giving in.

She got up and showed us to the Counts room, which the door was closed and locked. She knocked on the door three times and a voice was heard from the inside.

"What is it out there? How many times have I told you not to bother me when my door is closed?"

"I am sorry sir but Emperor Lukas Septim is here to speak with you," the Khajiit said.

Silence was the only thing to be heard for the next few seconds, until at last the door was unbarred and I was then looking at the face of Regulus Terentius.

"And what in the world are you doing here in my city?" He growled at me, with his putrid beer-breath smacking me in the nostrils.

"I've come to discuss matters with you Regulus Terentius. Changes are to be made and we have things that need to be talked about," I said.

"And what if I turn you away from my city boy?"

"You don't have an option. I am the Emperor and you will do as I say."

He glared into my eyes for some time. His hatred towards me was certain. I was sure he wanted nothing more than to strike me down where I stood, but if course that would only land him with two blades to the chest. He was at least smart enough to realize that.

"Step inside; I will speak to you only for a small time. I have important things to take care of you know," he said grumpily.

After the door was closed and the Khajiit had gone back to her reading I immediately began pounding the Count with words.

"I am aware that your county of Bravil is in verbal conflict with Leyawiin, am I correct?"

"Leyawiin violated our terms of agreement by bringing a group of their soldiers past the border point between our two cities. By violating that pact they have already buried their grave. I have no other choice but to exterminate them. I will not lie to you[iEmperor[/i, that is what I plan to do, and I really don't care if you like it or not."

"First of all Regulus, you do not have the power to create such a pact. You are not the ruler of this country, I am. And what does the Count of Leyawiin think of this pact you have so created?" I asked Regulus.

"He is as ignorant as you are. He refuses to listen to my orders, and he will pay for his actions. No one, not anyone, will defy me, I guarantee you that."

"You will not attack Leyawiin Regulus. It doesn't matter what you think, there is now an Emperor at the throne and I will not let you split the country apart. Either you will listen to me and cease your army's advance, or my army will stop you by force."

"Are you threatening me?"

He then got up from his chair and stood mere inches from my face. I could sense Baurus move closer to his blade's holder, but I had no intentions of backing down.

"If that is how you feel, so be it. I am telling you now to stop what you are doing. You know you don't want a war with my army. It will only spell the end of your reign as Count. I am not trying to topple you from your rank, I only wish for peace."

"Fine, have it your way! I will send word for my troops to return to the city. But mark my words, if Leyawiin crosses my border once more with its soldiers I [iwill[/i take action, no matter what you say"

"I thank you for your good judgment Regulus. It is important that we all agree with what goes on in this country. I assure to you that I will speak with the Count of Leyawiin, and I will make it clear that he shall not extend his army past the borders."

I extended my hand towards Regulus, and at first I thought he might ignore me. But at last he shook my hand and gave me the most sinister smile I had ever seen. I wasn't done with him. Not even close…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Well if you ask me, that didn't go as bad as I thought it would. But then again that's probably only because he wasn't drunk just yet. I bet he's having a drink with his fool of a son right now," said Baurus.

"Either way we left as the victors, for once," Jauffre said, "but we still have business to take care of in Leyawiin. I assure you Lukas that this conflict isn't over just yet. We still have to deal with Alessia Caro."

"Wait Jauffre, isn't that Marius's wife? Shouldn't I be more worried about him?"

Baurus and Jauffre both took a moment to laugh for a few seconds. Apparently something I said was hilarious.

"One would think so Lukas, but Alessia Caro is pretty much the rule maker in Leyawiin, and that's actually a good thing." Baurus said with another chuckle. "She knows a lot about politics, and I know she will appeal to your cause. She is a smart woman indeed.

"She one of the "good-guys", let's just say that. Though I am not sure why she brought troops over the border mark. That seems remarkably odd coming from a bright woman such as herself," Jauffre replied while scratching his balding head.

"Perhaps Marius is finally calling the shots himself?" I offered.

"No, no, that can't be it. Something must've happened to set her off. I wouldn't be surprised if Regulus did something to upset her," Jauffre answered back.

It took not over an hour more until we made our final stop south. The city of Leyawiin was much easier on the eyes than its hostile neighbor to the north. Everything about the place was rather pretty, and one would think this would be a perfect place to live, but then you'd realize a majority of the population consisted of Argonians and Khajiits.

Not to sound racist or anything, but the beast races were always known for their thievery and dishonesty, except perhaps for the Orcs. The large presence of Argonians and Khajiits seemed to be the only reason Leyawiin was being held down as being known as a safe place to live.

"Why are all these Argonians and Khajiits here Jauffre? It wasn't even near this bad at the Imperial City, or even at Bravil."

"The province of Black Marsh is just to the right, across the border. That is the homeland of the Argonians, and many have migrated here for a safer home, not that I can blame them. And then, to the left just past The Lower Niben River, lies Elsweyr, home of the Khajiit, who migrated to Leyawiin for the same reason."

"But my mother used to tell me stories and some of those proposed that Khajiits and Argonians don't get along. Is that true? If so, how in the world can they stand living amongst one another?"

"Your mother is right Lukas; the two races despise each other, but believe me, they'd much rather have it this way than to live where they did once before. That's not to say there aren't any scuffles here and there, but for the most part Leyawiin is a peaceful city."

"And you have Alessia Caro to thank for that!" Baurus said loudly. "Marius Caro is an idiot. I have no clue how Alessia is attracted to him, but I guess it doesn't matter what I think," he said with a laugh.

"Is Marius really that dumb?" I asked.

"It's not that he's dumb in its literal sense, he just doesn't have the integrity of his wife. Don't get me wrong, she is very intelligent and knows a lot about pretty much everything, but her maiden name certainly helps her out as well," Baurus replied back.

As we walked amongst the lizards and cats I watched how they acted. Jauffre might have been right in suggesting that the two races got along, but they certainly didn't seem to like it. If you asked me, I'd say a full-scale war could erupt between the two any given day. But I guess the strong leadership here in the city has kept that from happening.

When we finally got to the castle a guard was standing on each side of the gate, both wielding tall silver spears. Unlike in Bravil, these soldiers actually looked trained and thankfully not one of them appeared to be tipsy.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't let you through unless you are scheduled to meet with…wait….aren't Lukas Septim?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes, I am Lukas Septim, and it is very important that I speak with your rulers."

The guards immediately bowed down to me. "Yes sir, please step inside and speak with Caelia Draconis. She is the Captain of the Leyawiin Guard and she'll be able to help you my lord."

Inside there were several guards standing around two chairs, and those chairs happened to be the thrones of Marius and Alessia Caro, but it was only Alessia who was present, and she was talking to a woman that I took to be Caelia. Neither had seen us enter the castle, for there were many maids and butlers walking about, and the noise was rather loud.

As the three of us walked over to Caelia, she looked up saw me, seemingly knowing who I was. She then whispered something into Alessia's ear and suddenly the Countess and Count stood up from their thrones.

"Lukas Septim, welcome to my home!" She stepped down from her place and walked over to me to shake my hand. "I've been expecting such a visit from you my lord. I assumed that if you to be a great leader; you would personally meet with the other rulers of Cyrodiil. I am glad to see that I was right. Come, follow me to my chambers."

The four of us left Caelia and the others as we climbed a set of wooden stairs and entered a hallway with beautiful portraits displayed on the wall, most of them being Alessia and her husband.

That's when I realized Marius wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Excuse me Alessia, but where is Marius? I would like to talk to him as well."

A grave look came over her face and right then I knew something happened to Marius.

"I'm afraid my husband was killed yesterday, while hunting in the woods. My men said that they had lost track of him and when they finally caught up they found Marius lying on his stomach with an arrow sticking from back."

"I'm so sorry. Did you catch the culprit?"

"Yes, a black bow bandit was found wondering about and he is now residing in the town dungeon. He is scheduled for execution tomorrow at noon."

The strangest thing about all of this was that Alessia didn't seem too sad about her husband's death. I expected her to be more saddened by the tragedy, and Jauffre was thinking the same thing apparently.

"I'm sorry your highness, but we can wait to meet with you at a later time. I'm sure you wish to grieve alone right now. It's terrible what happened to your husband," Jauffre offered.

"No, that will not be needed. Marius would want me to continue on with what he left off. He would want me to stay strong and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

The tone of her voice had no sadness at all. It was just so weird. Down the hall we entered a door and we were then inside Alessia's chambers, which was just as beautiful as I had imagined it would be. Many portraits and plants were displayed throughout the room, and it really was a "lady-like" atmosphere.

"First off, Alessia, I would like you to pull your back your troops from Bravil territory. You and I both know Regulus isn't a very stable person, and sending your troops across the border doesn't help," I said sternly.

"I understand your fear of civil war Lukas, but what Regulus probably forgot to mention to you is that three of his agents were caught wondering through my dungeon area three months ago. What they were looking for I do not know, but I locked the men up and refused to release them. I sent my across the borders because I was given word that another one of his agents had set up camp just passed the border, and was planning to infiltrate my castle at night. I could not let that happen."

"Very well Alessia, but who gave you the information?"

"That I will not tell you my lord, for I simply cannot give away my sources. It is as simple as that. But you have my word that I will not send troops over the border again. I'll admit that I might have been a bit hasty in that decision of sending out my soldiers, but the fear of enemy spies got the best of me. I promise it will not happen again, for I am a woman of peace. I do not wish for war."

"Thank you Alessia, I wish for the same thing as you. We are one country; fighting each other is the last thing we need. Now, are there any specific problems your city has right now?"

"No, my husband and I have done an excellent job of keeping everyone in line, but at the same time we weren't brutes to the people. I plan to uphold that during my reign as Countess."

"That you have, and again, I am sorry to see your husband's passing. If there is anything you need, let me know."

"Thank you my lord. Before you leave I just want to say that I do believe in you, and other than Regulus, I think the others do as well. Also, it is getting late. Why don't you take my guest chambers and stay the night? I have rooms for your companions as well."

After talking with Jauffre and Baurus we decided staying the night was the safest and smartest option. So I was taken to my chambers and Jauffre and Baurus were taken to theirs. When we were all settled in Jauffre and Baurus came back to my room to discuss what happened today.

"You did a good in silencing the conflict between Leyawiin and Bravil, but I fear something more evil is happening," whispered Jauffre, just loud enough for Baurus and I to hear.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Her husband's death just doesn't add up. I knew the man personally before he was named Count. He was absolutely horrible with a bow and blade, and would never find himself hunting of all things. He was a politician, not a killer. I assure you this story of him dying sounds very fishy to me."

"What are you saying Jauffre, that Alessia is hiding something from us?" asked Baurus.

"I don't know, but she's not telling the truth. I mean she wasn't even a bit distraught by her husband's death. Something isn't right here."

"Well there isn't really anything we can do Jauffre," I said.

"Ah, but there is Lukas. All bodies are put in a small room, beneath the castle, where they are sorted and then decorated for burial. The room is supposed to be a secret, but I found out about it years ago. The process of decoration takes about two days. The body of Marius, if he really is dead, will be down there, and we are going to find it."

"Are you serious? Sneak down to a place we are not even supposed to know about? This is crazy Jauffre! I can't believe your even thinking about doing that," I whispered a little too loud.

"Keep your voice down Lukas. Now listen, I know it sounds insane, but I've got a feeling. I can't explain it but I know I'm right."

"Alright, even if we were to go down to that room, what do we say when we're caught sneaking around?"

"We will not get caught Lukas, I assure you that. Actually, I think I should be the only one to go. Baurus doesn't even know where the room is, and I don't think we really need three people wandering around anyways."

"No Jauffre, I will go with you. But I too believe Baurus should stay. Two people is more than enough."

"So what, do I get shunned away from all the fun?" Asked Baurus, but with humor, not seriousness.

"I'm sorry Baurus, but it just wouldn't be safe for three of us."

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding with you. To tell you the truth, it would probably be best that someone stays, just incase something happens to you two."

"And what do you think is going to happen?" Jauffre asked.

"I don't know, I'm just saying."

So we decided that Baurus stay in my room while Jauffre and I sneak down to whatever room we were talking about. I still wasn't sure if what were doing made sense. I knew it wasn't right, but what if something really was happening? Then I suppose it was right…

"Shhh…do not talk Lukas, just follow me."

Jauffre and I were standing next to a couple of beer kegs down in the basement where all the alcohol and food was kept. We had to sneak past only two guards to get down here. I was so nervous, even more edgy than when I had given my "speech" at the Imperial City.

Then Jauffre tapped a small marked spot on the wall, and suddenly it separated. It wasn't too loud thankfully, meaning that the guards wouldn't hear us. I followed Jauffre as we stepped through the space and had to duck down as we crawled down the cold passage way, which was pitch dark, other than the torch Jauffre had found.

When we got to the other end there was a door that for some reason was unlocked. Carefully Jauffre opened it and peered inside, where a room was lit by many torches, but was empty of any bodies…living that is.

We stepped inside and sure enough, there were many bodies, just as Jauffre had said there would be. But the strangest thing was that they were all Argonians, Khajiits, and few Dunmer, except for one body, which was covered by a large white towel.

All of the bodies that could be seen were bloody and deformed, with different body parts missing and eye sockets bloodied. It was a terrible seen indeed, and I could no longer keep in my insides. I leaned over to the right and hurled more than I have ever done so in my life. The stench was horrible, nothing like I had ever experienced.

When I was finished Jauffre and I walked over to the covered body and lifted the sheet. Not surprisingly to Jauffre, the lifeless body of Marius Caro lay there, with his eyes still open. But something about them wasn't right, and Jauffre seemed to have the answer.

"He was poisoned. I can see it in his eyes."

Then he turned the shirtless body over and there were no marks suggesting that an arrow had penetrated his skin. It was true…Alessia really did lie to us.

"Are you certain he was poisoned Jauffre?"

"Yes, I'm positive. There are other things that suggest he was not killed by an arrow. Look at his skin. Its color is not normal. He was definitely poisoned. 'Why' I am not sure, but obviously Alessia has something to do with it. She might not have done it herself, but she definitely played a part in her husband's death."

Just as the two of us turned to leave the room a figure at the passageway's tunnel stood there, watching us. Then it walked out from the shadows and we were face to face the Captain of the Guard, Caelia Draconis. Baurus unsheathed his sword, ready for whatever happened next…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

For what seemed like minutes, though it was merely seconds, all three of us stood there gazing into each others' eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move. But what Jauffre and I were completely wrong in what we assumed. We thought she was the aggressor, but actually she was only a pawn a mad woman's game.

"Thank Talos you found this room!" Yelled Caelia with tears streaming down her cheeks. "You have to do something; Alessia's been torturing these poor people for years!"

"Hold on a minute, just slow down and tell us what's going on. Why are all these bodies here and why did Alessia lie about her husband's death?" Demanded Jauffre.

"I'm so sorry; I wanted to do something, I wanted to tell somebody, but I was too afraid. She may seem like a nice person, but she's terribly evil when outsiders are not around."

Torturing? What on earth was going on in this place?

"So she's been torturing people; But why?" I asked.

"She is prejudice against Argonians, Khajiits, and Dunmer. She's been like that ever since I can remember. This room was kept a secret for a very long time until Marius learned of its existence just days ago. When he threatened to let the public know of her evil deeds she had him killed! The true cause of her husband's death has been kept a secret as well," she claimed.

This wasn't making a lot of sense to me. If all of these events were supposed to be kept secret, then why did Caelia seem to know everything?

"But how do you know all of this?"

"As regretful as I am of my past, I played a key role in everything that has happened. When Alessia first took the throne I tried to get close to her, only in order to show my loyalty. But unfortunately I got to know her dark side, and for some reason she showed me the room. But there's another one as well. This is only where the bodies are kept; there's also a room where the actual torturing takes place!"

"So what you're saying is that you have helped Alessia with her actions?"

"Yes, I feel terrible about it, but I didn't know what else to do. I was too afraid…" She started to sob even harder than before, and then she collapsed to the ground with her hands in face.

Jauffre walked over and grab her arms, pulling her up from the ground. "Who killed Marius Caro? Answer me!"

"I…I did!" She continued her crying and Jauffre let her fall to the ground.

"What should we do now, Jauffre?"

He looked down at Caelia and then back to me. "This is not what needed; not at all. Never once in my life would I have foreseen something as terrible as this, not from someone of her name. The Valgas are a prosperous family of honor. It just doesn't make sense."

He paused to collect himself before continuing.

"We'll have to confront the Countess, Lukas. I am almost afraid of her response because I do not know how she will react, but something must be done."

"Wait, Jauffre. We don't have to deal with her just yet. Let go back to the Imperial City and gather some troops. Then we will come back and question her. She wouldn't dare do anything with five hundred Legion soldiers backing us up."

"Hmm…that does sound like a good idea, but what are we to do with Caelia?" He said while pointing to her pouting body. "What if she informs Alessia of our discovery before we can get to her first?"

"I think that is a chance we will simply have to take. If this is all the Countess has done wrong perhaps we can only impose severe sanctions against her, rather than take the throne away from her."

Jauffre didn't like that idea at all.

"You are the Emperor, so that decision lies solely to you. However, as your advisor, I will give you my view on the situation. Think of it this way, what if you were the sibling or spouse of those dead bodies? What if you were the child of those corpses, now mother and fatherless because of what Alessia did? Can you really live with yourself knowing that you have a murderer ruling one of the cities of Cyrodiil?"

I knew exactly what he was getting at, and it wasn't as if I was differentiating from what he was saying. I actually happened to understand and agree with everything coming out of his mouth. It wasn't a matter of deciding whether Alessia's acts were severe enough for harsh reprimands, because they definitely were, I was fully aware of that. I was only a bit nervous. I didn't want to have to make these kinds of decisions, but what else could I do? I am Emperor; I am no longer a little boy. It's time that I grow up and show a little backbone.

"Listen to me, Lukas. I know you're scared, but that comes with your new title. War is something a country never wants, especially civil war. But if that is what it comes to you must stand firm. Alessia, if all of these accusations are true, is a killer. But that is the interesting thing about all of this. So far we only have allegations, even if we do know for sure that she lied about her husband. Do not worry, Lukas. I will stand behind you whether or not you heed my suggestions."

I had already made my decision sometime between vomiting and then seeing Caelia drop to the floor in tears. Alessia would be punished for her actions, that much was certain. I was just hoping she would go peacefully. I never really did consider anything but dethroning her. If I had ever said anything else it was all an act; that I was simply scared, but now that is all over.

"Alessia will no longer be the Countess of Leyawiin. She cannot continue her role after what she has done to these people. But we have to do this carefully. We must go along with what we were doing before all of this happened. Tomorrow morning we will leave and head back to the Imperial City. There we will gather a small army and confront Alessia with our accusations. If she does not cooperate we will have to remove by force, and like you said, if a war is what it takes then a war we shall have. I'll do anything to protect my country and its people."

"That was very well said, Lukas. You certainly are learning fast. The way you handled the situation in Bravil was excellent, and I am sure the same thing will happen with Alessia and Leyawiin. But, what are we to do with her?" Jauffre said, looking over to Caelia, who was still sobbing loudly.

"Get up Caelia," I said to the crying captain.

When she struggled to perform my request I walked over and helped her up myself. Despite my young age I was already five-foot eight-inches, and because of my work around the house I had become rather strong for someone as little as I.

"I'm going to make you a deal. You will stay here and pretend none of this happened, okay? We will come back tomorrow with an army big enough to eliminate Alessia and all of the evil doings that have been going on in Leyawiin. Even if you are a murderer, which is something that will be hard to live with for the rest of your life, I will not throw you in jail, as long as you cooperate and stay on my side that is."

I looked over at Jauffre, and his eyes were raised, giving me a surprised and questioning look.

"Rather than put you in prison, I will only strip you of your title and banish you from Leyawiin for the rest of your life. I doubt you will ever get a job of such prestige ever again, but that is another aspect of your punishment. Such a sentence may sound a bit harsh to you, but it is either that or you can spend the rest of your days rotting in a cell. The choice is your Caelia…"

Jauffre's expression was awfully difficult to read. I couldn't tell whether he was happy with my decision, or if he disagreed with what I was doing. It mattered not, some decisions should be made by me, and I alone.

"Okay…I'll do it. Thank you so much for understanding, my lord. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again."

"I don't need any apologies, Caelia. Let us now leave this room and never speak of it again until Alessia is removed from her throne."

So the three of us left the bloody room and Jauffre and I walked back to my quarters, where Baurus was waiting so anxiously to hear what we had to say.

"What happened? Did I miss anything good?" Baurus smiled. He didn't know how grave the situation now was. But when I told him of our discoveries, his happy stature changed to a more serious expression.

After a few minutes of talking, Baurus and Jauffre left chambers to go to theirs. It was late and time for rest was greatly needed. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.

The next morning the three of us got up and left the city of Leyawiin after giving our last goodbyes. So far everything was going okay and fortunately word had not yet gotten out that Jauffre and I found her secret room. If we were lucky, Alessia wouldn't find out about that until it was too late. Though I wasn't a bit scared of doing what needed to be, I didn't want to use force unless it was absolutely needed.

"We have to get back as soon as possible, so do you think you could pick up the pace from our previous rides?"

Jauffre had asked our Dunmer transporter of the favor, and he seemed happy to go a little faster. Unfortunately faster was definitely and understatement. The Dunmer drove wildly the whole way and we almost hit a tree twice. Despite the dangers nobody could take away from the speed we were going. Those horses must've been trained well, because we got to the city before nightfall, which was amazing considering we had started out all the down in Leyawiin.

I found Lex eating dinner at his home in the Elven Gardens. When I first him of my findings he at first was a little confused. He though that perhaps I was mistaken. But after I told him some other things he came around to believing me and immediately left to organize a small army. I wanted to leave first thing in the morning, sometime around six a.m.

"Yes sir, I'll gather the troops right now. Which officer will lead the army?"

"I would like Itius to come with us while you stay here. You've done a nice job while I was gone and I think we should keep it that way. The people seem to like you Lex."

He could see where I was going with that particular comment. "Don't worry sir, the people will come around sooner or later," he said as the two of us left his house.

Within two hours the soldiers were chosen and were waiting for me to speak with them before going to sleep that night. Jauffre told me that it would be best to give a few words in order to gain the men's trust, which I guess was a good idea, but to tell you truth I was bit worried they wouldn't buy my comments.

"Just listen to me, Lukas; the men won't laugh at you anymore. Soldiers of the Empire are the most professionally trained, I guarantee you. It doesn't matter how much the war drained them, I assure you they are ready to get out onto the battlefield once more. It's what they were trained to do."

"All of that makes sense, Jauffre, but we aren't automatically going to fight with Leyawiin, I've already told you that. I want to avoid war at all costs."

"That's fine, but at least give them a few words before going to bed."

And that was that with our argument. I looked outside the door and the men were getting a bit restless, probably wondering why they were all standing there doing nothing. Itius was there as well, speaking with Lex and Baurus. It had appeared that Baurus and Jauffre were back on good terms, which was obviously a good thing. Then there was the confusing Itius…

When I first told Itius that he would be commanding the army he was ecstatic. For once he seemed to be in a better mood, now that he was getting a leading role that is. In my mind he was power hungry and wanted to be the center of attention, but I was beginning to think that perhaps I was a bit over the edge with that assumption. Could it be that he was only a born leader and that was what he was supposed to do? I surely hoped so, because sooner or later I would have to choose a commander of the Imperial Army.

That decision would come down to several things, one being their skill in combat obviously. I want a leader that is just as good with a blade as they are with words. I think Lex would win the battle of words, for we is an excellent speaker, or so Jauffre had said. I haven't been able to speak with the troops just yet and I will certainly get there take as well. I want someone who the soldiers look up to, and that will most likely be someone who knows a thing or two about fighting.

"The time is now Lukas, the men are getting impatient!"

Jauffre was starting to get on my nerves, but nevertheless he was right. It was time to talk to the men.

So I opened the door and walked out. Immediately the men got quiet and thankfully I had not heard any snickers, at least for now anyways. I stood only a few feet away from the men, so that I could get a good look at their faces. From what I could see I was getting mixed emotions. Some looked as though they were interested in what I had to say, but there were still some who looked as though they were still questioning my role as Emperor. Hopefully I would be able to change their views by time they leave.

"I've called you here, tonight, in order to tell you why we are about to embark on our first mission during my reign as Emperor. But before I get to that, I want to make sure we are all on the same page. Now, I know seeing me here, a fifteen year old boy, seems a bit strange. But let me give you another perspective you probably haven't thought about. Think about what it feels like to be a fifteen year old boy commanding a bunch of grown men. It isn't easy for either of us, but I am committed to making it work. I've only been Emperor for a couple of days and I've stopped a war between Leyawiin and Bravil, and I've also uncovered a secret torture chamber in Leyawiin. I've accomplished these things because I [iam/i ready to lead you. Whether you believe in me or not remains to be seen in the upcoming days, but I want all of you to know that you [ican[/i trust me; I promise you that. Jauffre and Baurus are doing a great job of informing me of what goes on in this country, and I'll be the first to tell you, it will take a while getting used to things. But that's okay because I am a fast learner. I am going to bring this country back to its prestigious glory and before you know it we will once again be respected by all, even the Council. Right now they are too ignorant to see what I bring to the table, but down the road they will eventually realize how good of a choice I was once they see Cyrodiil more prominent than ever before."

I wasn't sure what to expect but what happened next gave me lots of confidence. All of the men began applauding my efforts, and it really did not seem as an act. I really think they were starting to believe in me. Once the applause died down I continued my first "true" speech.

"Now I will tell you the true reason we about to march our way south to Leyawiin. When Jauffre, Baurus and I made our visit to Leyawiin, we unearthed something that threatens the balance in our country. Alessia Caro has a torture chamber and has been killing Argonians, Khajiits and Dunmer for who knows how long. We cannot allow this to continue and we will stop Alessia from her evil acts. As of right now she does not know that I am aware of her doings, but tomorrow, when we arrive at her city, she will be ordered to step down as Countess. My plan is for her to go quietly, but something tells me that will not be the case. And if we have to use force she will be witness to a magnificent display of skill at the hands of her own men. I do not want to send you in battle unless I have to, but if it comes to war then so be it. I will NOT allow a murderer to be Countess of one of my cities…ever!"

Another thunderous round of applause commenced as I ended my apparent successful speech. As the soldiers left, many of them actually came up to me and shook my hand, congratulating me and letting me know that they fully support me. One soldier's word really took me by surprise:

"When I first learned a fifteen year old child would lead our country I seriously thought about quitting. I'll admit that earlier this morning I was actually filling out some papers and I was going to quit tonight. No matter how dishonorable it would've been there was no way in the world I was going to let a boy boss me around. But hearing your speech here this evening, my views have turned around and are heading in the opposite direction. You are very good with words my lord and I believe in everything you say. I can't explain but I feel more confident than ever before. There is not a doubt in my mind telling me you will lead our country well."

I felt very good about myself as everyone left the area, and so did Jauffre. He came over to congratulate me on a job well done, as did Baurus, Itius and Lex as well. I talked to them for a bit before they left to rest for the night, except for Itius.

"Excuse me sir, I know you are likely tired, but can you spare a few seconds of your time?"

"Of course, Itius, you can always come to me no matter what time it is. What is it that you wish to speak of?"

"I don't have much to say, just that I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity to display my leadership skills. I won't let you down sir."

Itius was a good a person, and I think that I was going over board in believing he was power hungry. He simply wanted to lead, and lead he was going to do.

After watching Itius leave I entered the palace and then to my chambers after nodding to the guards outside my room. It was finally time for rest, and I certainly needed. Tomorrow would be a long day…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The next day started off too quick for me to recall any detailed information, other than Jauffre, Baurus and I set off towards Leyawiin with our twenty-five hundred troops, led by Itius. Three hundred archers, seven hundred spearmen and fifteen hundred swordsmen made up our small army. Leyawiin had a little over fifteen hundred men, and I wanted to make sure we had more, but not too many. I had to make sure the Imperial City was still heavily protected during our leave.

According to Jauffre, the Empire as a whole consists of roughly fifteen thousand Imperial soldiers, at least in Cyrodiil that is. The Empire's influence is spread across all of Tamriel, in places such as Morrowind, but in Cyrodiil our numbers are weakened, thanks to the Oblivion crisis. We'll of course have to recruit more men if we want the Empire to get back where it used to be, but that's a subject that I'll look into later.

"What are you planning exactly, Lukas?" Jauffre said.

"When we arrive at the city everyone, except for Itius, you and Baurus, will wait outside the gates. The four of us will enter the city and order Alessia's surrender of the throne."

"That's a terrible idea, unless you want to die I suppose. Did you ever think about what would happen if Alessia doesn't go peacefully? Then what will you do with fifteen hundred Leyawiin soldiers surrounding us with our own men outside, unable to do anything?"

"Well, Jauffre, I never thought of that. What would you suppose we do?" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Bring all of the men with us when we enter the city. It is only for your safety. And besides, you are the Emperor. What is Alessia going to do, throw you out of her city?"

It sounded like a good enough idea, and actually I was a bit surprised I hadn't though of it in the first place. I had to be careful, just as Jauffre had suggested, because she wouldn't be too happy when she finds out what Jauffre and I found below her castle last night.

But when we arrived at Leyawiin, some four to five hours later, it appeared that she had already learned of our discovery. Soldiers dressed in green, gold and white armor were lined up outside the city gates, with officers in the front. Archers were stationed atop the walls and were also situated in the towers as well. Their army had been waiting for us the entire time.

"Well would you look at that! Somebody must've snitched on us. I wonder who that could've been," Baurus said sarcastically.

Baurus seemed to be right in insinuating that Caelia told Alessia about our plans, because the gates to the city opened and out rode five figures on horseback. They rode towards where I was standing, but I feared not for my life.

When the figures came close enough for me to see their faces, I realized it was Alessia and Caelia, along with three officers. I was very surprised to see that Alessia knew how to ride a horse, simply because she was a girl, or woman to be politically correct.

The five dismounted from their respective horses and neared me, where my soldiers around me unsheathed their weapons, but only until I signaled for them to conceal their edges.

"Lukas Septim, what do you think you are doing in my territory with an army the size of this?"

She pointed and talked loudly towards the sweaty, anxious faces of my men; the faces of soldiers who wanted nothing more than to slit the throats of the enemy this very instant.

"It is not wise to taunt my men when they are so eager to kill, Alessia. And you can cease with the sarcasm. You know why I am here, thanks to your bodyguard, Caelia," I said defiantly.

"Yes, my loyal officer told me all about your conniving scheme to overthrow me and my army. Ha! Such an idea is preposterous and I dearly hope you reconsider that idea of suicide, because that is exactly what it is…suicide."

She had wide, evil grin spread across her face. I didn't want to have to wipe that smile off by force if it was not needed, but unfortunately it looked as if I had no other choice.

"You were a fool for trusting Caelia, Lukas. Her allegiance lies to me, and I alone; although I am extremely dissatisfied with her plea for your help. Oh yes, she told me all about that as well. While I am disappointed with that, I am glad she came to me. It was the smartest decision she could make."

Caelia stood behind her master, cowering at the presence of Jauffre and me. Her eyes were full of tears and her entire body was shaking, just as she had been back in the body chamber. She knew very well how foolish she looked. She could have saved her people and her fellow soldiers. I just didn't understand why she caved in to Alessia. It just didn't make any sense.

"You are wrong, Alessia. Whatever I do, it will not be an act of suicide. I will give you one final chance to surrender. If you do not take heed of my warning, I will be forced to crush you and your army. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my people, and I am not afraid to do it.

My defiance was not very well liked by Alessia, and she made her feelings on that subject very clear.

"You are brave, Lukas, no one can deny you that aspect, but it is a foolish bravery I'm afraid; one that will most definitely bring the death of your troops, and ultimately you as well. I will not back down to your commands, for I am not afraid either. I will now show you the skill of my soldiers."

She turned around and started walking back to her horse.

"That would help if your soldiers actually liked you," I said, trying to bring the haughty countess to the edge. It appeared that I had succeeded in that attempt.

She quickly turned around and walked right up to me, her face mere inches away from mine. I could smell her breath, and I have to say it wasn't a very pleasant scent.

"My men are as loyal as can be, "Emperor" Septim. I heard about your debut in the Imperial City. It didn't go too well, did it, Lukas?"

Again she had the same malevolent grin as before, but just as quick as it came, it was erased in the same swift fashion. Before I even knew what had happened a blade came through the stomach of Alessia. Blood immediately spouted from her mouth and splashed me in the face. Her smile changed to a look of complete shock. She then fell forward into me, knocking me down to the ground, with her body falling on mine.

Blood from her opened mouth continued to seep out, hitting me in the face because I was unable to move from my prone-position. When I was able to move my arms I wiped the sticky red liquid from my eyes, only the see Caelia smiling insanely, and holding a red-stained sword in her right hand.

Caelia began laughing wildly, and I knew then we had lost her. Her mind had wondered to who knows where, and Alessia was dead.

"Ha ha ha! I killed her! She cannot abuse me anymore! NO MORE I SAY!"

Jauffre pulled Alessia's limp body off of me, and as quick as possible I jumped up and got away from Caelia, not knowing whether she would go after me next.

She then started dancing around maniacally, waving her blade through the air like it was some sort of ritual-relic or something. It was very strange seeing all this. I was still trying to put all the pieces together when one of Alessia's officers asked: "So it is now over? There will be no war?"

I looked at the soldier, not able to give him an immediate answer. I looked at Caelia, who was now being driven to the ground by some of my men, attempting to tie her hands and feet together. Then I looked over to Alessia, whose eyes were still open and filled with shock. She was dead, and the threat to Leyawiin was seemingly over. I walked over and shut her eyes with my hand, and then I looked up at the Leyawiin officer.

"No…there will be no war between countrymen today…."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The officers let out a shout of glee, and I knew I was right in assuming their hatred towards the fallen Countess Alessia. If anything they fought for her simply out of fear. I could only imagine what kind of tyrant Alessia had to have been to her soldiers.

"I am sorry about Caelia, but I'm afraid she has lost her mind. There is nothing we can do but lock her up," said Jauffre to the officers.

"It matters not to us. Caelia was an oddball from the get-go. I always knew nothing good would happen with her as Captain of the guard, but what was I to say? Alessia favored her over everyone else, and I was too afraid to say anything out of fear of being killed by the Countess's own orders. But now it is all over and our city can have peace once more," said the same officer who had asked me the previous question. "It's too bad Count Marius had to die, but the city of Leyawiin will go on."

"And what is your name, officer?" I asked him.

"My name is Lerexus Callidus; one of Alessia's chosen few to lead the Leyawiin Army. I was given the title of officer just a few short months ago actually. The other officers and I, the whole army even, have lived in fear for countless years, and now you have saved us from her evil reign. Sure, Caelia was the one who actually killed her, but thankfully that happened, because we all know our army would have been crushed by your Imperial Legion soldiers. It is not that I am not confident in my men; I actually think their skill in battle matches your soldiers at the moment. It is just that we are outnumbered greatly, and we would not have stood a chance. I am very thankful for Caelia's decision to rebel from Alessia's grasp, even if it almost happened too late. Hundreds of lives were spared today, my lord. And we have you to thank for that."

I thanked the officer for his kind words, and then I motioned for the Leyawiin officer to lead me into the city. They cheered vigorously, happy to see their leader fall. I still just couldn't believe all of what was going on. How in the world did Alessia rule that long without her husband, the Count himself, knowing of her evil deeds? He paid the ultimate price when he at last discovered the room, but the murders are over now. The people are Leyawiin will finally be able to live in peace.

Inside the city, the news spread around quickly, and soon every citizen was dancing merrily through the streets, singing and rejoicing from the news of Alessia's death. All was well at the moment, but soon the immediate and obvious problems clouded my mind as I knew they eventually would.

Leyawiin was now without a Count or Countess. I decided with Jauffre and Baurus that I shall stay in Leyawiin until a new Count or Countess is named. Jauffre didn't like the idea at all, but finally decided to let me make that decision as long as I kept one hundred of my own soldiers with men, plus Baurus and Itius. I agreed on those principles and Jauffre set off with the other troops back to the Imperial City. He would tell Lex and the people of my great deeds, and hopefully they would start to realize what kind of leader I really was.

"So what do you have in mind for this city, Lukas?"

Baurus asked the question while munching loudly on an apple during dinner, where he, Itius and I all sat a table in the castle's dining room. It was a little past eight o'clock in the evening, and the celebration had just recently ended. The people of Leyawiin had found their way back to their homes, drunk of course. I had never seen such a festival in my life. The way people shouted and sung was amazing. Alessia was certainly a hated person.

"Baurus, chew with your mouth closed! That's revolting!" Itius yelled.

"You won't have to see if you stop staring at me. What's wrong, you think I'm cute or something?" Baurus replied playfully.

I knew how serious of a man Itius was, and I also knew he wouldn't like Baurus's comment either. I was right and Itius's face turned red and he went back to his eating.

Even though I didn't mind the joking, we still faced a problem that would loom over our heads until we finally made a decision on what to do.

"Okay, enough with the jokes, we do have a serious problem here, and I'd like to get it fixed as soon as possible. Leyawiin needs a new ruler, and the three of us need to think of a plan to get them one. Any ideas?"

For several minutes the three of us merely sat staring at each other as we continued our meal. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Itius jumped up from the table.

"By Talos, why didn't I think of it before?"

I watched as Itius pumped a fist into the air, yelling with great enthusiasm. Then he took a long drink from his glass of ale. I had never before seen Itius act so daringly, because he had always been a quiet man with great manners. Now he was dancing around like a drunken fool.

"Sit down you fool! You're embarrassing all of us," Baurus yelled. Apparently he was surprised by Itius's actions as well.

"What is it, Itius?" I asked.

"Adamus Phillida!"

I had no clue who he was talking about, but Baurus seemed to recognize the name.

"You mean that old retired Imperial officer? Isn't he the one who retired just a few months ago from the Legion?" asked Baurus.

"Yes," he said. Then Itius looked at me. "He's the one Lex was talking to you about. Adamus would be an excellent decision."

I had never met this Adamus Phillida. How was I supposed to agree with Itius on the matter when I didn't even know the guy? "And why is that, Itius?"

"To be totally honest, Adamus never was much of a soldier. But his way with words and the way he treated the citizens was outstanding. Everybody respected him because he respected them. I'm telling you, he's the man for the job, the only man for the job."

It all sounded good, almost too good even. If what Itius spoke was true I had already found my new Count. But even if it was true, what if this Adamus fellow didn't want to be Count? Baurus was thinking the same thing I was.

"Okay, you make strong points. But what if Adamus doesn't want anything to do with being a Count? Then what?" said Baurus.

"Ask him, ask him tomorrow and I assure you he'll take the job. I know that man better than anyone, with the exception of Lex. His passion for the people was what gained him respect from the citizens of the Imperial City. And now that I think about it, picking Adamus would boost your popularity with the people back at the capitol. They love Adamus."

Itius's words sounded great of course, but I still wasn't sure about this. Although I have to admit the idea of gaining some of the people's trust was tempting me, I would have to press further before naming my new count.

While Itius and Baurus bantered back and forth I spotted an elder servant dusting an old set of cabinets close to the dining room door. I called for the servant and he reluctantly came over to our table. By the look in his eyes I could tell he was skeptical of taking orders from a boy. He probably thought I was a stuck up brat. I was going to prove him wrong.

"Excuse me sir, but can you please fetch Lerexus? The matter is terribly important and I need to see him as soon as possible."

The servant's eyes were wide with confusion, because he did not expect a please, I'm sure of that. Instead I displayed good manners, something I planned on showing everyone I met.

"Yes, my lord," commented the servant.

"Thank you," I replied back.

The old servant scurried out the door, shutting it fast behind him.

"What did you call Lerexus for? Are you going to ask him about Adamus?" Itius asked these questions with great enthusiasm.

"Well, sort of, but not exactly. I am not going to specifically ask about Adamus, but I will ask Lerexus for a suggestion. If he mentions Adamus then I will certainly consider interviewing the man for the job. If what you say is true, Adamus seems like the only choice."

"That's what I told you, didn't I, Lukas?" Itius said with a grin.

"We'll see about that Itius. I still don't think the man will even want the job." Baurus was still very critical of Itius's idea.

"And just why is that, Baurus? Why are you so negative about this subject?"

"I just don't think he will want the job. I talked with him close to before he retired. He was so exhausted from everything; from the Oblivion crisis to all the trouble we've had rebuilding the Empire. I just think he's too worn out to want to have such a burden."

"I understand what you're trying to say, but you didn't know him like I did. He wanted to be something other than an Imperial officer, I know this. He talked with me about the subject many times. Adamus always told me how great a profession politics would be."

"Okay, Itius, I've only spoken with the man a few times, but that one time I spoke to him before he retired, I asked him what he was going to do the rest of his life. He told me he planned on settling down somewhere in the south. He never hinted on anything other than that. Itius, I think you're wrong, but we'll just have to wait and see I guess."

Just then the dining room door reopened, and in stepped the servant, accompanied by Lerexus, who was dressed down in civilian clothes. He seemed rather disgruntled, signaling that perhaps I had awakened him from sleep.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I am terribly sorry, Lerexus. I did not intend to wake you. You do need your rest, I realize that, but we are in need of your assistance."

"There's no need for apologies sir. What can I do to help?"

"My two companions and I have been pondering on what do with your city. Obviously Leyawiin is in need of a count, or countess, but we are at odds with whom to choose for the position. I've called you here to discuss matters with us. I assume you have taken the empty position of Captain of the guard, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir, I was next in line."

"Good. In your honest opinion, for the good of the people of Leyawiin, who would you choose to lead the city?'

Lerexus was a bit surprised by the question, and for obvious reasons to which he soon explained.

"I'm sorry for the silence, my lord, but I have to admit I'm a bit taken back by your question. Neither Alessia nor Marius ever asked an officer's opinion. I'm very surprised by this, but of course greatly appreciative of your kind thoughts. Now, to the matter of a new ruler, only one person comes to mind that would automatically make an admirable leader. And that is Adamus Phillida."

As soon as he uttered his last two words I immediately looked at Itius, whose eyes were shining as bright as the stars and were just as large also. However, Baurus on the other hand looked disgusted and was rolling his eyes. He didn't like to be wrong, but not all was lost for him.

"We still have to interview him and ask some questions. We don't even know if he will accept the position, let alone actually want it," Baurus said to Lerexus.

"There is no need to worry about that my Redguard friend. Adamus has become quite the politician here in the city. His speeches and enthusiasm for a better living place is extremely popular with the people. I am certain he'll take the position," Lerexus said matter-of-factly.

Baurus said not a word, but merely shrugged his shoulders in apparent defeat. Itius jumped out of his seat and chugged the last of his ale. Then he walked over to Lerexus and shook the man's hand, and then mine.

"I am glad to see your wisdom taking place, Lukas. I promise you will not regret this. Once you talk with Adamus tomorrow you'll realize how great a man he really is," Itius said happily.

"No, I would like to talk with the man now. There are other matters to take care of and if at all possible, I'd like this man Count of Leyawiin tonight, so that the three of us may arrive in the Imperial City by late morning."

"But, my lord, it is nearing eleven o'clock. Do you really wish to wake the man at this hour?" Itius asked.

"Very well, but at the crack of dawn we will meet with this Adamus. I want a new leader named quickly, for there are matters else where that need attending to."

Itius nodded and left the room, heading towards his for the night, as did Lerexus and Baurus as well. That left me alone in the dining room, where the old servant showed me to my quarters that I would be sleeping in. On the way up a flight of stairs the servant began an interesting conversation with me.

"My lord, excuse me for speaking to you because I am certainly not worthy of it, but I just wanted to let you know what a wonderful man you are. That might sound a bit strange because of right now, you are just a boy of course, but seeing you talk and act, you appear a man in my eyes. Your ways with words are far beyond your age. Do not worry about what anyone else says, my lord. You will make an excellent Emperor."

"Kind sir, never think you are not worthy of speaking to me, because such an idea is absolutely ridiculous. I am one who does not believe in not speaking with those higher than you unless told to do so. In my eyes everyone is equal, morally of course. Obviously my rank of Emperor outweighs yours, but that does not mean you cannot speak to me."

The old servant smiled as we arrived at my room. I shook the man's hand and stepped inside the room, closing the door leaving the servant behind me in the hall. It was late, and sleep had never sounded better.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I woke up early the next morning, somewhere between five and six o'clock. I thought about going back to sleep, but then again I'd have to wake up soon anyway. It would be good for me to get an early start.

I walked outside and entered the general area of the castle, where the servants of were just then starting their morning cleaning. It was good to see that even when they were leaderless they still cared that much about their city to keep it clean.

Rather than sit and wait for everyone to wake up, instead I exited the castle and took a walk along the city streets. I don't why, just that I didn't feel like sitting around. It was still a bit dark outside, and the sun was slowly making its way upwards into the sky.

But before I left, I told a servant to send word to Baurus and Itius, whenever they woke up that is, that I had gone on a walk, and not to worry.

As I began along the path I noticed how dirty the streets were, from the festival last night of course. I figured a mess like this would take days to clean, but who knows, if the cleaners were as loyal to their work as the servants were it would take no time at all.

Soon I found myself walking outside the city itself and down a dirt path to the east. I walked until I found myself at a small pond where there were many fish swimming about. They swam peacefully with not a care in the world, as if life was so simple to them.

I stared at the fish for a while and then I looked up into the sky. The sun had fully risen, and it was now probably seven o'clock, and I had been at the pond for over and hour. Time had flown so quickly, and through all of this time I had failed to notice an elderly man sitting on a stone at the opposite edge of the pond where I was standing.

Like I had said before, the pond was a small one, and I could easily see the cheering smile coming from the man's face as he merrily waved at me. I didn't even know who he was, yet somehow I knew he would cause me no harm. So I left my position to join the elderly man where he was sitting.

"Good morning, young Lukas Septim. How are you doing this warm, sunny morning? Come, sit beside me, there's much we need to speak about." The man said. He had short, gray hair, and his skin was very wrinkles. It appeared that age was not favoring him in any way.

The man knew my name, and talked as if he had been expecting me. Even with a better view, I was still clueless of to who he was. He was not at all familiar in any way, yet there was still something about him that was biting at me.

"Excuse me sir, but how do you know my name?" I asked him curiously.

He still had the same warm smile, and then he answered my question. "You are a very important person, Lukas. It is true that there are people, who see you as a burden to the country, but important you still are, and important people are always recognizable."

He spoke rather philosophical in way. This was mysterious man was definitely catching my attention.

"Yes, unfortunately you are correct. What about you? What do you think of me?"

"I have yet to have an extended time to see you, Lukas, but from I have seen I have to say that I am very impressed with you. Despite your youth you handle yourself intelligently. Your decisions seem to be the right ones, and let me tell you one thing, the people of Leyawiin certainly adore you," he said with a hearty laugh.

"That's good, I just hope those in the Imperial City will feel the way someday," I said.

"Lukas, people are ignorant. Through my years I have learned that, and ignorant they will always be. You will gain the respect of your people in due time. I understand the frustration you're feeling, but let me give you a perspective you yourself might not have thought of."

I nodded in acknowledgement and awaited the man's words.

"The people of Cyrodiil have each suffered greatly in the recent years, everyone knows that. Mehrunes Dagon and Mythic Dawn have caused great disaster, but especially to those in the Imperial City. I am not sure if you know this or not but the city was besieged by Mehrunes Dagon and his minions, resulting in a major battle that ultimately resulted in a victory for Cyrodiil. But that victory came with a terrible price. Many people in the Imperial City were killed and a vast majority of the city was destroyed. The people were greatly traumatized by the horrific events, and they are still nursing their psychological wounds. They dislike you simply because they are still recovering from the war. In time they will see what kind of leader you really are, Lukas. I promise you all will be well."

"All of that sounds well, sir, but I just hope it actually happens. By the way, what is your name?"

The old man laughed again, something he seemed to like. He smiled at me and said, "Why Lukas, I'm Adamus Phillida!"

And there he was, Adamus Phillida, the man I've been talking about for the past day, sitting right beside me. I now felt very stupid. Adamus was clearly waiting for me, because somehow he knew I was coming, but how?

"How did you know I was coming here?"

"Well, Lukas, it's very simple actually. As I was taking my nightly stroll through the streets last night, I ran into Lerexus as he was making his home to the barracks from the castle. He told me about what happened last night, and all of the discussions you've had about me with your companions. Then, this morning, I saw you leave the city and I just assumed you would come here. So I took a shortcut to ensure I was here before you. Thankfully it worked out. Pretty clever, heh?

Yes, very clever indeed, but perhaps more of a lucky guess. This Adamus fellow, he seemed to be certainly different from anyone else I had ever met. But I had a strong feeling it was a good different.

"Well, since you know what I want from you, what is your answer?"

He looked at me and continued to smile as he has been the entire time. He was truly a cheerful man, and I had yet another feeling: That already he was the man for the job.

"Well, Lukas, I am a politician, something I am sure you've heard. This position you offer me; I am much honored to be named to such a position. But I am a little confused. Are you asking me if I want the job, or are you simply asking for an interview? I suppose what I am trying to ask is: are there any other candidates for the job?"

"I've heard all I need to know from the others. You are certainly a high praised man, Adamus. I am prepared to offer you the title of Count of Leyawiin, right here, right now."

"Yes, I accept your proposal, Lukas," He said while shaking my hand and then giving me a hug. "Now, let us walk back to the castle so that we may make this decision public. Also, Lukas, I want you to know that you can always come to me when things are not going your way. I'm sure Jauffre is a good mentor and all that, but he has flaws, that much is sure. But then again, everybody has flaws, don't they?" He said while laughing.

We walked back to the castle, where Itius, Baurus and Lerexus were sitting at the table, talking with one another. I announced to everyone what happened and also my decision. The room erupted into applause from Lerexus, Itius and the other guards and servants. But Baurus, just as I had assumed, was looking irritated by my choice.

As Adamus walked over to talk with Itius and Lerexus I walked over to Baurus, who was making his way back to his room. He was noticeably fuming from the ears with anger. I ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Baurus? Why are so set on him not being the ruler of this city?"

He shoved my arm aside violently and got inches from my face.

"Don't you grab my shoulders like that, boy! I am angry because you defied my plea in not naming him Count. You don't even listen to what I have to say, and to tell you the truth, I don't even know why I am here."

This was all surprising. Why was Baurus acting like such a baby? But before I could utter one word, Itius's body flashed by and pushed Baurus away from me.

"Never again lay your hands on the Emperor! Not everyone is going to agree with you, Baurus. Unfortunately your selfishness has gotten the better of you once more. When are you going to learn to grow up like Jauffre has told you hundreds of times?"

Itius's words seemed to have cut straight through Baurus. He unsheathed his sword and looked as if he was going to attack Itius. When Itius too unsheathed his blade, I thought a fight was going to break loose, but fortunately the two simply stared at each other until finally Baurus continued.

"Fine, I am done with this mess. I'll see you fools back at the Imperial City, a place where maybe someone will listen to me." Baurus took off his Blades helmet and tossed it to the floor, along with his shield. Then he stormed past everyone and left the castle. I started to run for him, but Itius and Lerexus held me back.

"No, Lukas, just let him cool himself down. He'll realize how wrong he is sooner or later," Itius said.

Rather than argue any further I let Baurus walk out. Surely he would find himself back at the Imperial City, and then Jauffre would wonder why he abandoned us. When Baurus tells Jauffre what happened he'll no doubt scold Baurus for his selfish actions. I didn't care at the moment; I had a Count to name.

"I'll deal with Baurus later. Lerexus, I want you to gather the people up and bring them here, outside the castle. There I will officially name Adamus as Count of Leyawiin."

Lerexus left the room, as did the servants and guards, who were going to prep the area for all of the civilians. I planned on leaving right after the announcement, but not before I had a few words Adamus and possibly some of the people. I wanted to make sure all was well before departing.

"Don't worry about Baurus, Lukas; he's like that all the time. If you ask me, I don't know how he's a Blade. Sure, he can fight with the best of them, but he's the biggest baby I've ever seen in my life. His immaturity will be his eventual downfall, mark my words."

Within about an hour everything was set and everyone was standing outside the castle, and they were getting a bit anxious. So I walked out there, along with Adamus, Lerexus and Itius, and upon my arrival the crowd erupted into a humongous display of applause. I let the cheers continue for a few minutes before motioning for silence. To my pleasant surprise they actually quieted down. I wish it had been that easy back in the Imperial City.

"I have called you all here for some much need good news. Obviously you are without a ruler, and it is that subject that has been discussed for the past day. I have come do a decision and the new ruler of Leyawiin shall be Adamus Phillida!"

Again the place roared with thunderous applause and that was all I needed to say. I shook the hands of Adamus, Lerexus and Itius, and then the celebration commenced. A great meal was quickly prepared and we ate that night. I wasn't so keen on staying, but I thought 'what the heck', and stayed anyway.

I was certainly glad I had chosen to do so, because that night we had a magnificent feast. I met with several citizens, both of low and high quality. I met with three of Adamus's associates, to whom he hinted would be his personal advisors.

"I've been thinking since last night, when Lerexus told me about you. I knew I was going to accept the position, and so I thought about some kind of "Advisor Board". You know, a group of advisors that will help me with daily issues? I haven't mentioned anything to them yet, but I'll let them know sometime tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea, Adamus. I'm glad to see your taking this seriously. I think I found the right man," I said while shaking his hand once more.

"Yes you have, Lukas. Thank you for this opportunity, and may Talos guide you on the way home."

I nodded at Adamus and then my entourage and I left Leyawiin. I was so excited about what had just happened the past day. I couldn't wait to tell Jauffre everything. Unfortunately I didn't my good deeds would be overshadowed by the evil acts of someone else.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

We had just past Bravil and were only about five hours away from the Imperial City when the rain started pouring down from the sky. It was coming down hard, making the trip a miserable for my troops. I have to admit I felt guilty riding in my carriage while Itius and the rest of the soldiers were either on horseback or on foot. It didn't matter, either way they were getting drenched.

The rain made me think about Baurus. I felt bad for what happened back at Leyawiin, but not enough for me to blame myself for his actions. Baurus was getting to be a tad bit aggravating. At first I wasn't too worried about it; I just assumed it was something that would eventually wear itself out. But now that he is continually acting like a child, perhaps this a problem that needs to be fixed before it escalates.

It was good thing Jauffre wasn't there when Baurus went on his angry tirade. He would not have stood for he and Itius's confrontation, and I can only wonder what the punishments would have been for the two. True, Itius was only protecting me, but I highly doubt Jauffre would've accepted any fighting with one another.

I looked back outside my window and saw Itius get off his horse, and then ordering a soldier to look after it. He then walked over and entered my luxurious cabin and sat down in the warm.

"By Talos that rain is cold! How are you doing, sir?"

"I'm just waiting to get back home. This slow trip is killing me," I replied back.

"I know, my lord, but don't worry, we'll be home soon."

"Yes, I hope so."

We sat in silence for nearly five minutes, and it was getting quite awkward. I was beginning to think Itius only wanted to stay dry, which made me a bit angry. What kind of commander left his troops out in the rain?

"Are you here just so you don't have to ride in the rain?" I asked him.

He looked at me with saddened eyes, but I didn't know why. Immediately I knew I was wrong with what I had thought, and that actually something was wrong with Itius, though I didn't know what yet.

"No, actually, there was something I wanted to tell you…about Baurus that is," Itius said without looking at me in the eye.

"And what do you want to tell me," I said.

"He's…a little more troubled than you might think. I'm sure you think his attitude is just an isolated situation, but you'd be wrong about that."

"What are you getting at, Itius?"

"Baurus has a troubled past, I'm afraid. A while back, even before they found you, Baurus wasn't acting like himself. After the Oblivion crisis he was war-weary, and asked Jauffre for a 'vacation', if you will. When Jauffre denied him that luxery Baurus went into a fit of rage and started claiming that Jauffre was throwing his weight around, bossing everyone when he didn't need to. Jauffre responded that Baurus grow up and learn to respect those above him. It didn't turn out well and Baurus ended up walking out, and we didn't see again for a whole week. You can imagine how hard a time that was for Jauffre, seeing as he and Baurus were the only ones Blades left. Despite all of the troubles we had in the Imperial City, I helped Jauffre out a ton since I had personally known him for years, and that is the only reason I know this, and I trust you enough that you will not repeat what I am telling you." Itius paused before continuing his story.

"It was during that time Jauffre told me before Baurus was a Blade, he was a town drunk somewhere in Hammerfell. Jauffre explained that he had seen something in Baurus while traveling through Hammerfell, and he then decided to take Baurus under his wing. There were many who criticized Jauffre for making Baurus a Blade at such a young age, but he went along with it and it appeared he made the right choice. Everything went fine, but then the war with the Mythic Dawn came about. Baurus had not been a Blade that long, and if you ask me he wasn't ready for what was to come. Granted, he did his part in defending our country, but afterwards his old self came around once more. Now, when Baurus walked out Jauffre and I feared he would never return, but in fact he did, just as I said, a week later. He was extremely apologetic and begged for Jauffre's forgiveness. You know how strict Jauffre is, but for some reason he did forgive Baurus and everything that happened was forgotten. That was about a month ago, and now Baurus is getting that too-cocky-of-an-attitude once more. It doesn't matter what Jauffre says to defend his decision, I just don't think he should have made Baurus a Blade in the first place. He will only be a burden to the Blades and the Empire."

I sat and thought about what Itius said. I never would have guess Baurus used to be a drunk. I just couldn't believe Jauffre would associate himself with such a person. I'd have to ask him that when I saw him later.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," I said.

"I just thought I'd let you know his background. This isn't just a faze, Lukas, this will go on and on until something terrible happens. I know I have no control over what you do, but I highly suggest you evaluate Baurus with Jauffre, and if you ask me, get rid of Baurus for good."

Itius left the carriage and jumped back on his horse. The rain was still falling down but I didn't care anymore. I was now thinking about Baurus more than ever. What if he really was turning into his own self? What is was a burden to the Empire? All of this was so confusing. There were so many things an Emperor had to worry about, it was all just so overwhelming, and I've only been the ruler for a mere three days. I had a lot more to come…

As we neared the Imperial City, at about seven thirty at night, I could just make out a couple of figures standing near the city gates. They were not in armor so I knew they weren't guards, and when we got even closer I realized it was Jauffre and Lex. As soon as our carriage stopped in front of the gates, I got out and walked over to Jauffre and Lex. I didn't like the looks are their faces one bit.

"What's wrong, Jauffre?"

I saw Lex quietly shuffle his feet, looking at the ground. Obviously something bad had happened, and Jauffre then told me of what happened during my absence.

"Lukas, the Champion…he passed away while you left. Just a day ago in fact," Jauffre said solemnly.

At first I could've sworn I saw a tear drip down Jauffre old, unshaven face, but then I realized it was only a glare from the sun. But even still, I could tell how saddened Jauffre was. From what I had heard he and the Champion had been rather close during the Oblivion crisis.

"Jauffre, I'm so sorry. Was it his disease?"

"Yes, it finally caught up to him, and he died in his sleep, peacefully. We buried his inside Cloud Ruler Temple, but on the outside, in the grass. That area was once used to spar with one another, but now it shall remain a shrine, reminding all the main reason we were able to fend off the Daedra horde."

Again a moment of silence was fell upon all of us. I didn't know what to say; I had never really been involved with anything like this before. Actually, this situation was quite awkward for me, so after a few minutes I broke the silence.

"Have preparations for the funeral been set?"

"Well, usually funerals are kept privately within the victim's family, but obviously this is a different situation. The Champion has no family, or at least none have claimed to be of his kin. I think we will let the funeral be public, for all of Cyrodiil. The people owe him more than that, but this will give them an opportunity to pay their last respects before he finally laid to rest."

"Very well, Jauffre. I haven't been here long but the people have showed a tremendous amount of love towards him. Baurus did say he might have angered him by killing that drunken Nord that was coming after me, but I don't believe it."

Jauffre then asked for Baurus's whereabouts.

"Now that you mention him, where is Baurus?" He asked me.

"What do you mean? He isn't here?"

"No, Lukas, he was with you, do you not remember?"

I then explained to Jauffre what had happened back in Leyawiin, of his confrontation with Itius, and with me even. Afterwards Jauffre was furious, and was ready to punish Baurus on the spot, if he was present that is.

"I'm sure he's sulking around Luther Broad's Boarding House, in the Elven Gardens. You can always find him there when he's feeling down. Come, Lukas, we shall go fetch him so that we may begin announcing funeral plans to the people."

The soldiers, Itius and Lex went their own way while Jauffre and I headed over to the Elven Gardens. Once I first stepped foot into this district, for the first time I should add, I immediately realized that this was where the wealthy resided. The buildings in this particular district where magnificently crafted, and they were larger as well. I could only wonder how much it cost to live here.

We walked through the streets and over to our destination, and along the way we really didn't see a lot of people. Granted it was now already eight o'clock in the evening, but still I was expecting more than the two elderly Dunmer women that were walking along the sidewalk.

But then the two walked up to Jauffre and I, seemingly wanting to start a conversation. I really didn't have a lot of spare time, but of course I wasn't going to shun the old Dunmer woman away.

"Excuse me, my lord, but may I please have a moment of your time?"

"Of course madam, what's on your mind?"

"Well, my sister and I heard about what happened in Leyawiin with Alessia Caro. We also heard how you extinguished the bad vibe and replaced it with our dear Adamus Phillida. We wanted to thank you very making such a wonderful choice, Emperor. Adamus will never show the hatred towards Dunmer that Alessia apparently showed!"

She then shook my hand and the two ladies walked off into the moonlight. I was glad to see I had a few fans, I was just hoping it would eventually turn into more than two.

"See, Lukas, the people are already coming along. But don't think those two mean everyone is going to all of a sudden jump on your side. What you did in Leyawiin will certainly help your cause, but now another disaster has struck the people. The death of the Champion has hurt them dearly, and you are the one that help them heal. They will be watching you during the funeral service, and when you make your speech," Jauffre said.

"Speech? What speech? You never said I had to talk during the services!" I said surprisingly.

"Well in case you have forgotten you are the Emperor. What would the people think if you said not a word, and let me do all the talking?"

"Jauffre, you knew him, not me. You should be the on to talk…"

Then he interrupted me before I could continue, "And I will talk, but so shall you. Why wouldn't you want to talk to the people, Lukas? This is the perfect time to get them on your side. With the right words you can sway their opinion for the better. I know it sounds like we're taking advantage of the people during a trying time, when a hero has just fallen, but now's the time to say what you want, for they will listen now. They wouldn't dare say a word to interrupt you, not during a funeral service, especially the Champion's."

I guess he was right, but I didn't want to admit it for some reason. I don't, I suppose I'm a little bit afraid of speaking in front of everyone again. The last time I tried that I was almost killed by that drunken Nord, but thankfully the Champion saved me from death. But he's not here to protect me anymore.

Of course that means I'll have to grow up and deal with things myself. I can't keep depending on people to protect me from harm; from now on that's my job and nobody else's. As Emperor of Cyrodiil it's high time I ship up and lead this city like a true leader should. So far I have virtually shunned the people away, offering no explanation as to what happened in Bravil, or Leyawiin. Sure the people were far away, but I could have easily sent an informant to update the people of my travel. Tomorrow I will set things straight and explain everything to everyone.

Just down the street from where I had met the Dunmer woman there stood a fancy looking building with a sign reading: Luther Broad's Boarding House. We had found our destination and I followed Jauffre as he led me through the entrance.

Inside the place was expectantly deserted, but far more than we were hoping. Nobody could be seen drinking and talking, accept for an old Imperial man, who was scrubbing away violently at the countertop. His face looked to be full of angry and irritation. I looked at the table he was cleaning and noticed that it was exceptionally dirty. I figured the man was Luther Broad, and then Jauffre reassured my assumption.

"Good evening, Luther, how was business today my good friend?"

Luther looked up from the counter with a huge smile once he heard Jauffre's voice. Then his mean-looking attitude changed to that of a more high-spirited one.

"Jauffre, good to see you! Business's been great as usual, but this dang mess is driving me insane. You should've seen Baurus earlier. He came in huffing and puffing as if someone had taken his money from him," Luther said while laughing. "He never told me what was wrong but rather he ordered a couple rounds of beer. Once he had his fifth I told him I wasn't going to give him another, because as you know that's my rule. Well, he didn't like that at all. He said something along the line of ,'oh, so you're going to treat me like a child as well?', and then he stormed off outside."

Jauffre sighed heavily and then took a seat on one of the counter stools. "So he was here, but now he's gone?" he asked.

"Yes, why, are you looking for him?"

After Luther's question, Jauffre responded by explaining everything that happened the past couple of days, everything from my trip to Bravil all the way up to naming Adamus Count of Skingrad. After he was finished Luther looked at me, and I knew I was right then and there the immediate center of attention.

"Lukas Septim, the last heir. It's about I get to meet you in person," Luther said to me. Then he turned back to Jauffre. "Some friend you are, Jauffre. If I was as good of a friend as you say I am I should've been able to meet him the first day," he said playfully.

"Sorry, Luther, but we've been very busy."

"I know, I know, I'm only pulling you leg. How about some drink and food?"

"I'm sorry, but we have matters to attend to. The Champion's funeral will be held tomorrow evening, and we still have preparations to make. Everyone is aware of the funeral, but we haven't even brought the casket to the burial spot yet."

"Ah, that is true. You do have some work ahead of you. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess. It was good t meet you Lukas. Hopefully we'll have more time to speak in the future."

Jauffre and I walked out of the inn and made our way back to the palace. There, Itius and Lex were both waiting for us, ready to help with whatever needed to be done. The four of us entered the Champion's chamber and took all of his belongings out, which wasn't much. Itius and Lex were sent to the Imperial prison, where they would store the Champions belongings in the armor. That is until we decided what to do with them.

While Lex and Itius carried the items away, Jauffre asked me to accompany him while he had a last view of the Champion. He told me tomorrow the casket would stay closed, because he didn't want anyone to see what the disease had done to his face and body.

So the two of us walked down a set of stairs and into the basement, where the casket itself was locked away in a small room. Outside the room two uniformed soldiers were standing guard, to keep away any intruders. The soldiers nodded at me and I nodded back. One of the soldiers unlocked the door and Jauffre and I stepped inside.

The room was rather dim, only lit by two small torches. Because of the low light the casket was just barely in view, stationed in the center of the room. It was a rather cramped space, and Jauffre and I were almost touching shoulder to shoulder. He walked up to the casket, quietly and slowly opened the lid, and look inside. He murmered something about not being able to see, so he grabbed one of the torches, and he was about to shine the light upon the body, but then he asked, "Are you sure you're going to be okay with this, Lukas?"

"Of course I'll be fine."

"Lukas, this is not going to be pretty. You have no idea what the disease did to him before it finally took his life. Are you positive you want to see his face, as it is now?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He nodded at me and then shined the light on the Champion's face. I thought I was going to be okay with whatever way he looked, but as soon as I laid eyes upon his face the true effects of his disease. The Champion's skin was a sickly pale green, with brown bumps all over. His eyes closed and the skin of his eye lids appeared to be almost wrinkly in a way. He had to ears, just a hole on each side of his head. As for hair, he had none at all, and the brown bumps were on his head as well as his face. I hadn't noticed it before, but a stench was beginning to fill the room. Something so revolting I was beginning to cough a bit. Jauffre shut the lid close once more, this time for the last time.

After regaining myself I looked over at Jauffre, who was leaning over the coffin with his hands pressed over the hard wood. He did not look up at me but I knew what was happening. Although he was doing it quietly, I could hear Jauffre cry. It was so saddening, seeing him like that, and I wanted to be there for him right now, but then again I wasn't sure if I should just leave him alone. I was about to leave the room in order to give him some peace, but he sensed I was going to leave, and he quickly motioned for me to stay.

"No, Lukas, it's alright. I'm…I'm done crying. It…won't do me or anyone else any good sobbing like this."

The way he was trying to stay strong was commendable, but at a time like this nobody could blame him for weeping. He had just lost a great friend.

"Jauffre, you just lost someone close to you. I understand how you must feel right now. You should take this time to let it all out. There's nothing wrong with that at all."

"Yes, but enough is enough. We've got a funeral to get ready for tomorrow, and we don't even have things set. I don't know how we're going to get things done on time."

"Don't worry, Jauffre, we'll get it done."

"I sure hope so, for the Champion's sake at least…..


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I patted Jauffre on the shoulder and we left the room, leaving the body of the Champion to the workers that were now coming in. They would fix him up and make him a little more presentable to the people. Jauffre obviously didn't want the people to view the Champion the way he was now. He didn't want them to see something so hideous, but then again I didn't really see an effective way of "cleaning" him up per say. But I suppose we'd have to see about that one.

"After the funeral we'll immediately head out for Cheydinhal. There you will meet with the Dunmer Count, Andel Indarys," Jauffre mentioned while we walked in the light rain. I was following him but unfortunately I didn't even know where we were headed to. "Andel is quite the character I might add. Being the only non-Imperial ruler of Cyrodiil his views will obviously be different from what you will expect. His is an immigrant of Morrowind, where he was part of House Hlaalu."

"And how do his views differ from the other rulers?"

"He wants more Dunmeri influence. He has always felt that there has been too much Imperial rule, and to him the country would crumble soon if more races weren't allowed to rule in the Empire."

"Sounds like he's fairly outspoken," I understated.

"Yes, and to tell the truth, I don't really think much of the elf. During this time of need and rebuilding he will be asking you plenty of questions, and he'll also give you his opinion on what should happen with the Empire. No doubt he'll have some foreign recommendations of people he finds useful to you. You know, officers, diplomats, things of that sort. But don't worry, Lukas, I'll be there."

"Will Lex again play the role of "temporary Emperor" while we're gone?"

"That is for you decide, my lord."

"Well, I say keep things how they were. Itius can travel with us as I think we should bring an army with us again."

"I agree, Lukas, but this time we need not to bring as many soldiers as before. After all, Cheydinhal is only about two hours away, give or take a little. I'd say bring no more than five hundred men."

"Alright, that sounds good. But may I ask where we are going right now, Jauffre?"

"Oh, yes, I am sorry. I think I have an idea where Baurus is. I've been thinking about it ever since we left Luther's tavern. The last time he ran away he went to this very place. I am almost sure he's there."

"And where is that?"

"The prison sewers, at the same location where Uriel Septim was assassinated."

That was certainly a peculiar place to be. There had to have been a specific reason for him to go there.

"Why would he go there?"

"When the Emperor died Baurus was so angry with himself for several days following the death. He was actually kind of close to the Emperor. Even when many questioned his childish antics Uriel was still confident in Baurus's abilities. After Uriel died Baurus blamed himself for not being able to save the Emperor from an early death. Since then Baurus always goes there when he is stuck in a difficult situation."

"Do you think he will be hostile?"

"No, not all. Every time I find him there he's sobbing or praying; one of the two. It is a peaceful place for Baurus; one where he can calmly think about things without any interruptions."

So in about twenty minutes Jauffre and I were at the entrance to the sewers. The gates were unlocked, further hinting that Jauffre was actually in there. Jauffre opened the gates and we stepped inside the damp and dark passageway. We walked in silence no more than five minutes until we reached a room. And in that room red writing was displayed all over the wall and red candles were lit everywhere, along with several torches as well. Jauffre's face was full of shock and surprise. Baurus was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god…"

The writing on the wall wasn't even really writing at all. It was more just simple slashes, as if someone has scratched their fingernails on the wall. Jauffre stepped up to the wall and took a closer look at the writing.

"It's blood."

I got a closer look of my own and sure enough it was blood. This was definitely not what Jauffre was expecting and he was suddenly struck with fear.

"We have to get out of here, Lukas, now."

I did not question his order and the two of us turned to walk out the door, but when we did, Baurus himself was standing in our way. He was not wearing the standard Blade armor, but was instead wearing nothing but a pair of old tattered pants. Blood had been splattered on his muscled chest. Baurus's face was rather dirty, and he had an almost insane look upon his face. He had nothing with him except for his katana, which he was gripping tightly with his right hand.

"I knew you'd come eventually," Baurus said with an evil smile.

I looked at Jauffre and he absolutely shocked.

"Baurus, what are doing? Where is your armor?"

"That doesn't matter. You no longer control me, Jauffre. I am my own man now and you will not boss me around anymore. I am going to make sure of that."

I could sense Baurus had totally lost his mind, and Jauffre also sensed this as well. This wasn't a very good situation were in and Jauffre made his best attempt at distinguishing it.

"Come on, Baurus. Put the sword down and we'll go have a couple of drinks at Luther's. How's that sound?"

Baurus simply laughed at the proposal. "You take me as stupid, Jauffre?" No, I will not fall for your antics. It is all over now, "Grandmaster". You, and unfortunately Lukas, will never have the chance of having a drink. In fact, you will not leave this room I'm afraid."

Jauffre unsheathed his own katana and then told me to step aside. I retreated to the back left corner of the room as Baurus began walking towards Jauffre with his blade held forward.

"You don't have to do this, Baurus," Jauffre while getting into a defensive stance.

"Oh, yes, yes I do. I will not allow you to torment me any longer. Lukas will have to die too because he is a witness, and that is a shame. But then again back in Leyawiin I got a small taste of his true attitude. He treated me as a child just as you have done countless times. That will happen no more."

Baurus swung his sword at Jauffre but he blocked it easily.

"No, Baurus, you've deserved all the scolding you've received. I have tried relentlessly to teach you the right ways, but I see it was of no use. You have fallen out of reach and unfortunately I realize there is nothing I can do to save you from you ill-chosen fate."

Jauffre swung his sword quickly several times at Baurus, but he blocked all three attempts. Despite his infective swings, I was greatly impressed by Jauffre's "ritual-like" maneuvers. Even in old age he swung his blade smoothly. It appeared Baurus was impressed as well.

"You fight well for an old man, Jauffre. Too bad it's not going to good enough."

The two continued to fight and the battle went on for what seemed like forever. Every time Baurus thought he had a good chance to may contact with Jauffre's skin the Blade master avoided the attempt. It appeared that as the battle wore on Baurus was getting fatigued. But Jauffre on the other hand never seemed to lose a breath.

"You're getting tired, Baurus? Perhaps this is because you have not trained as I have told you many times before…"

"SHUT UP!"

Baurus swung heavily with his sword, but again with no prevail. Jauffre took advantage this time and sliced across Baurus's back. He fell to the ground for a moment, but then got back up ready to continue. It was clear that he was in pain but his determination was certainly admirable.

But it was of no use, as Jauffre's skills in battle were simply too high. Baurus lunged at him with all his might, attempting to tackle the old Imperial, but Jauffre sidestepped and Baurus ran into the wall. When he turned around, dazed and confused I might add, Jauffre sliced across his stomach this time and Baurus did a sort of flip and landed hard on his back on the stone floor. Jauffre raised his katana high into the air and then shoved his blade though the Redguard's stomach, ending the rift between one another once and for all.

I watched as Jauffre looked down on Baurus's corpse for several seconds. Then, after picking up Baurus's blade, he turned to me and said, "Let's get out of here."

The next morning I was finishing up a warm bath, and as soon I was done I would be meeting with Jauffre, Itius and Lex. There were many things to discuss, namely Baurus's death, but also plans for the Champion's funeral.

When Jauffre and I had made it back to the city last night he told me to take a bath and get some sleep. He wanted me to meet him in the morning at nine o'clock, in the meeting room of the Palace. It was currently 9:30, meaning I had already missed my deadline.

During the trip back from the sewers last night he had said not a word. Clearly he wished he didn't have to kill Baurus, but the stubborn Redguard had given him no choice. I admired Jauffre's hard-nosed willpower, but I was also feeling sorry for him. His job was extremely hard and killing his own man doesn't help the stressful position as Grandmaster of the Blades. But that is what comes with the title and I probably shouldn't be surprised by Jauffre's demeanor. He's head of the Blades for a reason.

After I was done bathing I dressed myself into a pair of tan linens and a brown shirt, along with cowhide shoes. I had yet to shop for lavish clothing that could actually fit me, so I was forced to wear clothing of lesser quality. When I arrived at the Palace the other three were already in the meeting room, according to a soldier that escorted me. I opened the large doors and stepped inside the room, where the three rose to their feet.

"Lukas, you're a little late," Lex said playfully.

"Yes, I am sorry for that. So, where shall we begin?"

The four of us sat done and the meeting began.

"Lukas, I've spoken with Lex and Itius about Baurus, and we've decided that the best decision would be to give him a proper burial. Even if he was a pain sometimes, he still did a lot for the Empire. I sent a unit of soldiers to fetch his body. We'll have a private funeral for him after the Champions, just before we leave for Cheydinhal," Jauffre said.

"Who will attend?"

"Just the four of us, I think. I don't see a reason for anyone else."

I let the subject go because it seemed as if Jauffre did not want to discuss it anymore. I didn't blame him, so instead of pestering him about Baurus I asked them how the funeral preparations were coming.

"The people of the city have been aware of his death on the day it happened. We announced it as soon as we could. As for invitations to the funeral, they were sent out yesterday and announcements have been made throughout the city. Believe me, Lukas, everyone knows," Lex said.

"The workers have set up a place in front the statue of your father, in the Arboretum. I don't know if anyone has told you, but your father turned into the avatar of Akatosh. It was truly a sight to behold when he…"

Lex was excited about the statue and kept talking about it, but Jauffre cut him off, rather rudely at that.

"We don't have time for idle chit-chat, Lex. I am not in the mood for it, so let us simply get down the business. The funeral is set for six o'clock tonight. Afterwards we will get some sleep, wake up in the morning and bury Baurus, and then we will take off for Cheydinhal, except for you of course," Jauffre said looking at Lex.

"Now, Lukas, I think you and I should do some shopping while there's time. You definitely could use a new wardrobe," he said staying my attire down with distaste. "Don't worry about preparations. We have many people working on it was we speak."

We all left the room, with Lex and Itius going there own separate ways. I looked at Jauffre, who was yawning and stretching his arms upward. He looked as if he had not slept just yet.

"Forgive me for saying this, but you look awful."

Jauffre smiled just a little bit and replied, "I couldn't sleep last night. Not after what happened back in the sewers."

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Jauffre. I know you must feel awful, and…I mean, you can always talk to me about it if you want to…"

Jauffre laughed loudly and rubbed my hair. "Thanks, Lukas; I know I can count on you. I'll be alright; it will just take a while in getting used to things without Baurus around, that's all."

"What did Itius and Lex say about it, if you don't mind me asking I mean."

"They weren't really surprised. They both seemed to have thought it was going to happen sooner or later. I can't say I would say the same thing, but it's over now. And I don't mean to be rude, Lukas, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. Surely you can understand."

He wasn't trying to sound mean to me, but he just simply didn't want to talk about. And I wasn't about to keep clawing at him with the topic, so I dropped it. But then again, I would probably question him about Baurus sometime in the future. The whole situation was just so confusing and sudden.

"Sure thing, Jauffre. Now…where shall we start our little shopping spree?" I asked while rubbing my hands eagerly.

"I think we'll visit Divine Elegance. It's an expensive clothing shop run by the Altmer, Palonirya. She has an excellent selection of lavish clothing that will fit your Emperor needs. After that we'll head over to Red Diamond Jewelry, a jewelry shop owned by the Nord, Hamlof Red-Tooth."

I scoffed at the word 'jewelry', and Jauffre noticed my expression.

"Lukas, jewelry is not only made for women. Men wear it as well. It is a sign of good fortune and high quality. Do not worry, nobody will think of you as girlish," Jauffre said after laughing.

We continued on and walked to the Market District, where the place was lively and going, even at about 9:30 in the morning. Several people waved to me and most of the people had happy faces when they saw me. That was a good thing. Perhaps naming Adamus Count of Leyawiin was even smarter than I originally thought, and that's saying a lot.

When Jauffre and I entered Divine Elegance, an elderly Altmer lady was humming a tune while folding some expensive-looking dresses. When she heard the door close she turned around to greet us with a warm smile.

"Jauffre, what a pleasure it is to see you! It's been a while."

"Yes it has, Palonirya. Forgive me for my absence. But I think I can make up my lack of presence with a little spending, eh?"

"You most certainly can! And who is it here you have?" She asked, eying me with her Altmeri eyes, which almost appeared magical in a way.

"Why, Palonirya, this here is Lukas Septim."

"Lukas Septim. My, my, my; what an honor it is to meet you, young lord. You certainly are younger, and shorter I might add, than our previous leader. But I am sure that will not disable you in ruling our fine province!"

"No, it most certainly will not. I bring young Lukas here to purchase some clothing. As you can see he doesn't exactly look like an Emperor."

She made a sort of tut-tut noise with her mouth and commented, "Oh heavens no he doesn't. But let me think…I believe I have something that'll do him just fine."

She left the room and walked over to a chest. I shot a quick look at Jauffre, who was smiling tremendously. He patted me on the shoulder and I turned back to the Altmer lady, who had several pieces of clothing in her arms.

"Here, sweetie, try these on for size. There's a small room over there in the corner where you can undress," she said cheerfully. This lady was without a doubt the happiest being I had ever met. And I think I had a feeling why it was that she seemed so happy. As I walked over to the room I eyed Palonirya, and she was staring into Jauffre's eyes, and vice-versa. Now I am no romantic or anything like that, but even I could plainly see that the two were flirting with one another. I'd have to agitate Jauffre about that later.

While inside the small closet, (and small was definitely an understatement), I tried on all of the clothing Palonirya had given to me. When I was all dressed I looked into the mirror that was nailed onto the wall. I was wearing some fancy looking blue pants, and a shirt to match. I was also wearing a pair of blue suede shoes, and even though I felt strange, I also felt extremely comfortable as well. So I trotted out of the closet proudly to show off my new attire and Jauffre asked, "How do you feel?"

I looked down at my clothing and replied simply, "distinguished."

Palonirya giggled a bit and ran over to the wooden counter to see how much everything was. "Let me see here…ah yes, the total will one hundred septims even. And I should probably mention I'm giving you a small discount," she said slyly to Jauffre.

"I'm sure I can return the favor someday," he replied while handing her a handful of gold coins.

Jauffre and I left the shop and as we did I could have sworn I saw Palonirya wink at the old Blade grandmaster. I looked up at his face and his cheeks were bright red, further giving evidence that what I saw was true.

Outside the sun was shining and I was only one stop away from actually resembling an Emperor. We walked across the section and entered the jewelry shop, where a strange-looking Nord was talking to himself.

"Stupid kids always trying to steal me items. I'll show them, hahaha, I'll set a trap and catch the little brats. Hahaha, that'll show 'em…"

"Ahem"

"Oh, Jauffre, I didn't see 'ya come in."

"Obviously. You're facing in the opposite direction, Hamlof," Jauffre replied bluntly. Something told me he wasn't the Nords' biggest fan.

"Yes, well, what can I do for 'ya?" The Nord spoke in the typical Nord accent, and I couldn't help but notice how poorly dressed he was. That struck me as strange given the fact that he was jewelry merchant.

"Lukas here is looking to purchase some jewelry. Nothing too fancy, a couple of rings I suppose." He said this quickly, as if he did not want to talk with the Nord more than he had to.

"Ah, well it just so happens I've recently put a discount on me glass rings. Care to take a gander, boy?"

I walked over to a large glass case that was full of different rings, amulet, etc. Hamlof took out a gleaming glass ring and held it to my eye. They were so beautiful looking and I immediately fell in love with the jewel. I looked at Jauffre and nodded enthusiastically. He reached into his pocket tossed a few coins on the counter and said, "Keep the change."

When we stepped outside into the sunshine Jauffre commented, "Remind me not to go in there ever again, alright?"

"Okay, but may I ask why? You didn't seem to care too much for the Nord."

"I don't, but that's not really important. Let's get you back to the palace. We have everything you'll need for the funeral. I'll have a maid purchase some more clothing for you at a later time."

Jauffre and I walked back to the Palace, where the place was empty except several guards. Jauffre explained that most of the staff was present at the funeral spot setting things up. It was already noon and soon people would be arriving at the Arboretum. They would talk until about five and then we would start filing everybody in place.

I spent that time in between eating some lunch and talking to Jauffre. He explained that the funeral would be an extremely sensitive atmosphere and I would have to watch what I said. It would not be a smart move to anger the people at their hero's funeral. But after the talk of the funeral I asked Jauffre a more personal question; One pertaining the Altmer, Palonirya.

"Jauffre, I hope not be rude, but I couldn't help but notice how happy you were in Palonirya's shop. Would you like to explain that enjoyment?"

Jauffre smirked a bit and his cheeks once again turned a shade of bright red. "Nothing escapes your eyes, eh?"

"Well actually it was kind of noticeable."

"Okay, okay, you've caught me red-handed. Would you like to hear the entire story from beginning to end?"

I nodded.

"Very well, then. It all started back in Chorrol. Palonirya used to run a clothing shop there, but back then she sold clothing of all quality. Whenever I traveled into the city I would stop there and have a chat. She was always a nice lady, and quite attractive as well. Well, one day I happened to ask her out to dinner, and to my surprise she obliged to the offer. I knew Countess Valga personally and she allowed me to dine with Palonirya in the Castle dining room. All went well and we had a grand time and after that I would see her daily. Things went great for the first couple of weeks, but then something happened. There was a jewelry salesman that held shop just beside Palonirya. He too fancied her almost as much as I, and he became quite angry when he learned that Palonirya and I were dating. He made several attempts to stifle our relationship and he even went as far as to claim that I was already married, which of course was completely absurd. Well, one thing led to another and ultimately Palonirya decided that she couldn't go on with dating me. She claimed she couldn't serve me as well as she should, or something stupid like that. I was totally angry with her and I stopped seeing her. But the one thing that hurt the most is that I think the real reason was that she was attracted to jewelry salesman. The next thing I knew she moved here to the Imperial City, as did the salesman two days later. Of course I thought something was up but I didn't look into for several reasons. One being I was too angry to even care; but also I was too busy with the Blades. And guess what the real kicker is…"

"What?"

"That salesman is none other than Hamlof Red-Tooth."

It all made sense now. No wonder Jauffre seemed to dislike Hamlof so much.

"I'm sorry, Jauffre."

"Don't worry, Lukas, it's not important. Even if my attraction to Palonirya has been renewed, it won't amount to anything. I'm through with her. Anyways, it's already five thirty. I think it's time we make our way to the funeral, wouldn't you say?"

I nodded in agreement and we left the palace. Even with Jauffre's words I had a strong feeling his little fling with Palonirya was anything but through…


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

One Hour Later 

Everyone had already filed into Arboretum and tears were by now falling from their faces. Almost all of the ladies were sobbing their eyes and even some of the males were doing the same as well. It was an enormously sad atmosphere and I found myself unfortunately feeling quite depressed. I even felt a bit angry with myself because I wasn't shedding any tears like the majority was. But I didn't really think anyone could scold me for that. I did not know the Champion personally and I didn't live here during his heroic deeds. If I was here during the Oblivion Crisis then yes of course I could relate with everyone else, but no, that is not the case.

Instead I am standing here on the platform next to the Champion's casket. Jauffre was to my right, with Itius and Lex to my left. The entire Legion soldiers were present as well, which actually caught me by surprise. I figured we would at least have soldiers in the watch towers, but from the looks of it appeared that [ieveryone[/i was here for the funeral.

I watched the husbands grasp their wives in their arms, and I watched the little kids wonder why everyone was crying. These were the children too small to know what was going on; the same children not too much older than I. I'm sure it was awfully strange for them to see someone their age standing up on the platform next to everyone important. They didn't yet know who I am, but hopefully when their generation grows up to be adults that will all change.

Soon horns sounded from the behind and I saw a couple of soldiers walking toward the casket with a folded flag of Cyrodiil. They came and rested the flag on the casket, which was closed entirely. After seeing the failure of the workers to make the Champions appearance more fit to be seen, Jauffre ultimately decided to have the casket closed.

Next was another group of soldiers, this time carrying a full set of Dwemer armor towards the platform. The pieces were laid next to the flag. I took it that it was what the Champion had worn during his battles. And if I was right then I already knew what coming next. And sure if enough I was correct, and down the aisle walked one lone soldier holding a glass claymore. The weapon gleamed brightly from the setting sun. The sword was laid to rest in the middle of the flag and armor. Then everyone bowed their head to give a moment of silence to their deceased hero.

As I bowed my head I began to think about what I was going to say to the people when it was my turn to speak. Unfortunately because of my extreme case of procrastination I had yet to come up with anything to say. I figured I'd say something nice about the Champion and the delve into how I plan to keep the province from slipping. But then again this probably isn't the right place or time for that kind of talk. Perhaps I should keep it short and sweet? I don't know…this was a lot more difficult than I thought it was going to be.

The people's sensitivity has a high level and one wrong word could spell my doom. I didn't want to anger them with something wrong, but I also didn't want to leave them with next to nothing. I had to leave them with at least little something, but nothing too little. Sound confusing?

About a minute or so later Jauffre cleared his throat and walked up to the center of the platform, whereas Lex, Itius and I stood in the back next to the casket. I watched the people's reaction when Jauffre stepped up. Their eyes were now solely fixed on Jauffre. They were obviously anxious to hear him speak, and I knew he wasn't going to let them down.

"People of Cyrodiil," he began, his voice booming through the Arboretum, "We come together this evening in remembrance of someone that entirely defines the word 'hero'. The Champion of Cyrodiil has passed away, this you all have known for the past several days. But even while his life is gone, his spirit still hangs over the city, watching out for every last one of you. He is right now floating above us, watching down on this ceremony. He will be proud to see all of you here, mourning his death. But…at the same time he also wishes for us to move. If we were not to move on, then what would his sacrifice do for us in the first place?

"The Champion did what he did during the crisis to save all of us from an early and horrible death. His loss will be our gain as we fight through these hard times. With a new ruler it will of course be difficult, but for the Champion's sake we will fight through and never give up! We will hold on to the Champion's dreams of a better world and never let go! It's the least he deserves!"

I was absolutely impressed by Jauffre's magnificent speaking ability. His words were very effective and the people were really getting into what he had to say. They were all cheering and nodding their heads in agreement. I looked at Itius and Lex and they faces were lit in excitement. Things were so far going great.

"We will use this ceremony to remember what the Champion did for us, and why he did what he did. After this evening the mourning will cease and we will continue our lives as they once were; and rebuild the Empire from the crisis. Our new leader, Lukas Septim, is ready to walk the path of Emperor-ness and with it he will need your help. Yes, he is but a child, but does that really matter? The Champion himself adored young Lukas and even spoke to you about helping him. Do you remember that day? His views of a government ran without the adversity from the Council can become reality. But the backbone of the province, that being you, have to aid in our struggle against the Council! Lukas here is going to be a fine leader of the great province of Cyrodiil! So let this day be remembered as the beginning of a new era!"

Jauffre raised his hands in triumph as the entire place erupted into applause and cheers. It was so amazing seeing the people this excited. It really got me thinking about all of things. One being that if the people would stay this content my job would be so much easier. And two, the Council would no doubt be showing up here in the city any day now.

As the cheering went on Jauffre announced, "And now we shall feast!"

Suddenly the gates opened up and in came many trays of food. There were fruits, meats, vegetables, drinks, deserts, all kind of food. I was extremely surprised to see all of this because Jauffre never once told me this was going to happen. I shot a glace at Jauffre and he winked at me. Then I looked at Lex and Itius who were both grinning widely. Lex patted me on the head and then we walked off the platform and to the tables that were being set up by the soldiers.

In a matter of minutes everyone was settled at a table. I was accompanied by Jauffre, Itius and Lex at a long table situated in front of everyone else. The meal consisted of many foods, like I have already mentioned, but my favorite dish was the mutton pot-roast. It consisted of roasted-mutton, cooked well-done of course, along with cooked vegetables, and on top of all that was a heaping of brown gravy. It was so good I just couldn't believe it.

"So, Jauffre, why didn't you tell me about all this?" I asked in-between drinks from my glass of water. Jauffre wouldn't let me have any wine.

"We figured we'd give you a little surprise for all the work you've done so far. I know you must be getting bit stressed from everything, so I presumed this would bring your spirits up."

"Well, it has, ha! All this food is so wonderful!"

We continued to eat for about an hour or so, and once we were done I tapped my goblet loudly with my silverware. The whole place got quiet and everyone's eyes were on me. I was ready for my speech…

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight and honoring the Champion of Cyrodiil! I only knew him for a short amount of time, but what I saw of him makes me realize why you adore him so much. He was truly a hero to this province, and I aim to do the same thing. I understand if you are a bit doubtful with me serving as your emperor. After all, I am just a teenager after all, so it makes since to question my ability to rule. But…I assure you I will rule this province with my best ability. I will make sure the Empire stays the dominating force it was under my grandfather, Uriel Septim!"

It wasn't much but just like I said I might do, I kept it short and sweet. And the people seemed to approve my speech. They all, again I say all, stood up and applauded me very loudly. I hear loud cheers and whistles. The people liked me, they really liked me!

TWO HOURS LATER 

I was sitting at my desk reading a book when the door knocked from outside. I had only been my room for about half an hour since the ceremony. After my short speech many people came up to shake my hand and share a few words. I had been absolutely amazed how quick the people's attitudes had changed during the funeral. At first they were sad, and then they were happy. But I guess that's what happens when you have such a powerful as we have in Jauffre.

When I answered the door Itius was standing there with a torch in hand. His expression was rather solemn, and given the recent situation I really wasn't that surprised by it.

"Are you ready, my lord?"

Itius would be accompanying me to a garden in the Temple District. There we would bury the deceased body of Baurus. Jauffre and I also decided to make an announcement at the Champion's funeral about Baurus's death. The people were surprised and shocked. We then went ahead and invited them to the funeral, which would start in about an hour. I didn't know how many would come, but I figured they deserved to know the truth.

"Yes, let's go."

We headed out into the night and it was actually quite cool. As we walked towards the Temple District I asked Itius how he felt about Baurus's actions and eventual downfall. I was extremely curious to hear what he had to say.

"Well, to be honest, my lord, I'm not at all surprised. He was always on the verge of going over the edge, if you catch my drift. I never thought much for him ever since I first met him. He was always too boastful if you ask me."

When we reached the Temple District Jauffre and Lex were standing next to a deeply dug hole in the ground that was shaped as a rectangle. Guards were standing next to some sort of wooden contraption with ropes tied to it. Next to that was a long casket, which I presumably took to be Baurus.

"Let's get this over with," Jauffre said without emotion.

I searched the area and noticed that only about fifteen people in total had shown up for the funeral, and that counted Lex, Jauffre, Itius and myself. It also appeared as if the people were here only because we had asked them to come. They were getting fidgety and sleeping-looking.

The contraption suddenly started to move and the ropes were lowered, along with the casket. Once the coffin was in the dirt soldiers began shoveling dirt onto it. While this happened Jauffre made a poor attempt at a speech. It was nothing compared to the one at the Champion's funeral. I was very disappointed.

"Baurus was a good man, despite what many may think. Even though his actions didn't show it at times, I think deep down he was just simply a troubled man. Unfortunately his troubles were the eventual downfall to his short-lived life. Let this be a lesson to everyone."

And that was it. No applause. No feast. Nothing. It was a very depressing situation and the people quickly left and went to their homes. The soldiers left as well, including Itius and Lex, leaving me alone with Jauffre. I walked over to the old Imperial and joined him as he peered down into the dark hole that was covering the coffin.

"So young…I should've done more," Jauffre said with a small glimmer in his eyes.

"No, Jauffre, there's nothing you could have done. He was simply a bad see, that's all."

My intentions with those statements were only meant to comfort Jauffre, but unfortunately that is not how he interpreted them.

"No, you're wrong, Lukas. He was not a 'bad seed'," he yelled sarcastically. "He just needed some guiding, that's all. And people like you shouldn't be spreading around your opinions when you don't even know what you're talking about!"

I wasn't sure why he was acting this way, but Jauffre was literally yelling at me. The guards digging the hole where now looking up, and Jauffre simply stood there glaring at me. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then he closed it and marched off.

"Wait, Jauffre. Where are you going?"

He didn't even bother to answer…


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

I stood there, awestruck as Jauffre walked away angry. I had never seen him like this before, at least not with me. I have to admit I was hurt by his words, but I guess I can understand why he got angry. But I was only trying to help; I didn't mean to cause him even more pain.

I thought about going after Jauffre but instead I simply stayed where I was. I wanted to watch the soldiers bury Baurus. I didn't want to be anywhere near Jauffre right now, and I figured I'd wait until he cools down before I approach him. After all, we were going to leave first thing the next morning for Cheydinhal, and it was already eleven o'clock at night.

After the digging was done I thanked the soldiers for their work, and then they trotted off to the barrack for some well-earned rest. But I did not leave the Temple District like the others. I sat near the piece of dirt that covered Baurus's casket. The men had done an excellent job of smoothing things out, but one thing that disturbed me was that there was nothing commemorating the loss of the Redguard Blade. There were no flowers, no tombstone, no sign or remembrance item, just a patch of dirt. If one had not showed up at this funeral they wouldn't even know of this burial spot. It was very sad to see this. It was almost as if they didn't even really care about Baurus that much. But of course that couldn't be true. Not after the display of anger Jauffre showed me.

Soon the air was starting to get even chillier and I could sense that in a matter of seconds a storm would appear from the skies and rain would shower down on us. I was about to leave the area and settle in for the night, but I as I was standing I heard a voice coming from a group of large bushes not too far from the burial grounds. I peered into the darkness but saw nothing. At first I thought I was hearing things but then I heard it again. I called out and asked whoever it was to show them selves, and then out from the bushes stepped a dark figure in an even darker robe.

"Good evening, my lord."

I couldn't see the figure, but judging by his voice I would have guess that he was a Dunmer male. This particular elf's tone was kind of creepy in a way.

"Who are you? Step out into the moonlight so I can see you."

The figure stepped out into the light and just as I thought, he was in fact a Dunmer male. He was a younger, though, and his trimmed black goatee stood out among the many tattoos across his body."

"Here I am, my lord. Sorry for the mysterious entrance, but I'm afraid there are those who wish me dead as of now."

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Fadril Saren. I've traveled all the way from Cheydinhal to speak with you about the Count of that very city, Andel Indarys."

He traveled all the way from there just to talk about the Count? Surely there had to be more to it than that.

"What about him?"

"Well…umm, it's kind of hard to say, really. This is why I wanted to talk to you alone. You see, I am the brother of the late Llathasa Indarys."

"Wait a minute; so you're a relative of Andel?"

"Yes…well no, not anymore that is. My dear sister died recently in Cheydinhal. Reports say she fell from a staircase, but I know that is not the truth."

This was so confusing. I had one moment been thinking about Baurus and Jauffre, and now this elf was talking about some Count's dead wife. What the hell was going on?

"Wait…just calm down, Fadril. Why are you talking to me about this? I don't know anything about Andel's wife. In fact, I didn't even know he had one!"

He simply ignored me.

"It happened only a week ago, a night similar to this. I was coming to Castle Cheydinhal to talk with my sister about our father. He lives back in our homeland, Morrowind, Balmora in Vvardenfell to be exact. He has become ill over the past few weeks and died. I was going to inform my sister of the misfortune, but unfortunately I witnessed something so horrible, so disturbing…"

The elf started crying and I didn't know whether to have pity on him or turn him away. I really didn't know where this was going to tell you the truth.

"Llathasa was on the staircase alright, arguing with Andel. I couldn't make out the words but they were both screaming at the top of their lungs. Nobody else was around and they didn't know I was there, so I stood behind a corner and watched the scene from afar. Then, he struck her in the face with the back of his hand. She screamed out loud and smacked him back. And then…" he said, eyes now streaming with tears, "he grabbed her by the hair and flung her off of the staircase! Her neck hit the floor and snapped immediately! He killed her!"

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. What an awful story. And I knew it had to be true. The emotions were real.

"And that's not all. When I saw what happened and I yelled out in anger and began running towards Andel. Then of course he knew what I had seen, and he called for his guards. They came running out from the rooms and Andel ordered for them to capture me. I…I threw a spell at them and ran as fast as I could out of the city. Since then I have been hiding in the forest, sleeping in caves. They're after me, you know; and they won't stop until I'm dead. I know the truth…the truth that Andel doesn't anyone to know."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me avenge my sister's death. Come with me to Cheydinhal and approach Andel! You're the Emperor! You can help me!"

I didn't know what to say. I mean…this was all so sudden. But, if it was true, and I had no doubt in my mind it was, then something had to be done. I was about to say something when the gates opened close to my right, and in came Jauffre.

"Lukas, I 'm sorry for…oh. Who is this?"

I introduced Fadril to Jauffre and told him everything. When I was finished Jauffre sighed heavily and began stroking his chin.

"Hmm, I told you I didn't think much of Andel, didn't I, Lukas? Well, it seems we another "Alessia" on our hands. Fadril, it just happens that we're leaving for Cheydinhal first thing in the morning. You can travel with us and we'll confront Andel with the accusations."

"NO! No, I can't go! He'll have my head!"

"Don't worry, Fadril, we'll protect you. I promise."

He pondered the idea for a few seconds, and then he answered with the following: "Okay, but I need protection. Where shall I sleep?"

"You can have a bed in the palace. There's a guest room that I think you'll like. I'll also have a couple of guards outside to watch for intruders," Jauffre said reassuringly.

Fadril approved of the idea and thanked us immensely. We escorted him to his room and left two guards to keep watch. I was about to leave and go to my own room but Jauffre stopped me.

"Lukas, I have something to tell you."

I turned around and waited for what he had to say.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I'm…just a little stressed right now, that's all. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry…"

I simply smiled and shook his hand.

"Don't worry; I know you were upset about Baurus. No hard feelings."

He smiled back and said, "Thanks, Lukas. I was hoping you'd understand."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The next morning I woke up extra early; a little after five o'clock. I did this because I wanted to speak with Itius alone for a second. I really wanted to name a commander of my army, and I was ready to offer him the position. But because I felt Lex deserved something as well, I would be naming him captain of the city guard and the castle guard as well. He seemed to know and relate with the people, so I figured he'd be perfect for the position. He'd have to hire some officers of course, but that will have to wait until a later time; most likely after I am done meeting with the other rulers of Cyrodiil.

After bathing and getting dressed I walked into the dining area and called for a maid. An Imperial female walked in dressed in shabby clothing. I told her to ready some breakfast food, and she hurried off to fetch the chef. Then I called for a servant and told him to find Itius, Jauffre and Lex. I would make my announcements during the meal.

One by one the three wandered into the room and sat down to discuss matters. Soon after they sat down the food came and it was finally time to feast. Rather than participate in small talk, I went straight for the good stuff.

"I have made a decision on who I want commanding my army."

Itius and Lex both looked at me anxiously and Jauffre gave me a look of curiosity. It felt kind of nice having all this power, but at the same time I hoped I wasn't about to make anyone too mad.

"I've decided that Itius will be commander of our Legion army. Lex, you will be Captain of the City and Castle Guard. This is effective immediately and Itius, after breakfast you may speak with the soldiers before we depart. Lex, you will again stay behind while we're gone."

Itius was of course excited about the news, but he was also trying to keep in his enthusiasm. But Lex on the other hand was clearly upset with the decision; yet he still gave Itius his congrats. He was mad and I would have to speak with him personally before leaving the city.

The meal went on but not much talking was done, except for Itius constantly thanking me for the wonderful opportunity. After we done eating Jauffre and Itius left to get ready for departure. Before Lex could leave I motioned for him to stay. Then I closed the door and turned to Lex, who was crossing him arms looked rather agitated.

"What is it, your highness?"

"I know you're angry, Lex, and I can also see why. But, you don't have to be."

He merely kept his arms crossed, intent to listen to what I had to say.

"I know you wanted to be commander of the army, and I very well could have picked you, but you will do Cyrodiil better by the position I have given you. The people seem to like you and you've kept the criminal activity down to a minimum. You have a very important role, Lex. And it's not like you're not a high ranking officer or anything. You're still second-in-command!"

"I should be the commander, Lukas, not Itius. I am older. I have more experience. I am more intelligent in terms of strategic maneuvers. The list goes on and on. You made a mistake…my lord."

"No, I did not," I said rather forcefully. Lex's attitude was border-line rude. I wasn't going to let him talk to me like that. "I made the right decision and you'll have to live with it. I can't believe you're acting this way, Lex."

He shook his head and walked to the door. "Well, you'll know why once Itius screws up. And trust me…he will."

He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, shaking the entire table of food and silverware. I'll admit I was expecting him to be irritated by the decision, but never in my dreams would I have dreamt something like this. He was acting like such a baby. This wasn't good at all. I'd have to talk with Jauffre about this on the way to Cheydinhal.

ONE HOUR LATER 

The soldiers, all two hundred of them, were lined up outside the city and ready to go. Itius was on top of his officer's horse and was speaking to the men about his newly gained rank. The men yelled and cheered for the commander, raising their shields and blades high into the air. The gates were still opened as Jauffre and I were making our exit. The carriage was just outside and the usual Dunmer coachman was heading the beautifully crafted wagon. The citizens were inside the city, standing on the paved sidewalks, cheering loudly as well and wishing us all a safe journey.

It would have been an absolutely positive atmosphere, if it were not for Lex that is. Off to the side, just inside the city, he was standing by the entrance with his arms still crossed. He wished Jauffre and the troops a farewell, but said nothing to Itius and me. Jauffre appeared the notice the coldness and gave me a weird look. I simply told him I'd talk on the way to Cheydinhal.

Then, last but not least, Fadril was escorted to the carriage by a unit of soldiers. I have to say, the Dunmer was definitely a paranoid elf. He insisted that he be escorted by no less than five soldiers, and he wasn't going to leave until we had accommodated his wishes. But, needless to say, he was finally here and at last we could leave.

We waved our final goodbyes to the people and the gates began to close. As they did I eyed Lex, who was giving me the most anger-stricken stare I had ever seen. But I wasn't too worried about it; he'd be alright once he had a couple of days to cool down. After all, I wasn't going to put up with another "Baurus-situation" all over again.

"So, he's mad about not getting the position of Commander?"

We were only about two miles from the Imperial City, and Jauffre had just finished speaking with Fadril. The elf was particularly worried that he would be assassinated upon stepping inside Cheydinhal, but Jauffre was confident that they wouldn't even dare try that in front of me, the Emperor. But also I could sense a little bit of doubt in Jauffre's tone; almost as if he didn't believe in Fadril's story. I didn't see why, though, I totally believed him.

"Yes, he got angry with me earlier; when you and Itius had walked away. I'd never seen him like that before."

"Well what did he say then?"

"He told me that I had made a mistake in naming Itius commander of the Legion. I tried explaining to him that his position was just as important as Itius's, but he wasn't having any of it. He went on to say that I'd regret my decision once Itius screws up."

"What did you say in return?"

"I didn't have a chance to respond. He marched out the door, slamming it behind him I should add…"

"Good, then. Saying anything would have most likely fueled the fire even more. I think he'll be alright. He's just a little sour right now, that's all."

"So you're not worried he might do something drastic while we're gone?"

"No, not the least bit. Don't worry about, Lukas, that should be the least of your worries now. The time is to focus on the task that hand, which is Count Andel Indarys."

"The traitorous snake!" Fadril added, but at the same time looking out the window of the carriage. He was sitting on one side of the carriage, and Jauffre was situation beside him. I had my own side all to my self.

Fadril had been staring out into the forest the entire time, as if someone was out there following us. Jauffre simply dismissed the comment and continued.

"I have a feeling this trip isn't going to be as smooth as we would like it to be. I'm not even talking about Andel's questions. What I'm speaking of is our recent problem," he said motioning towards Fadril, who either was unaware of what he meant or was simply ignoring us.

"Yes, let's just hope it isn't as bad as we think it is," I said, trying to stop the conversation. It was kind of awkward talking about it with Fadril sitting just right beside us.

So the talking ended for the time being, and Jauffre began to doze off. Apparently he still wasn't getting the sleep he needed. Baurus was obviously still in his mind and it probably would never leave. I felt sorry for Jauffre; for all he had to deal with. He was now the only living Blade in all of Tamriel. That had to a strange feeling.

Then, around fifteen minutes later, something much unexpected happened. Jauffre was sleeping, and also snoring quite loudly. Fadril was looking out the window still and I was watching him closely. His expression was pretty normal as he scanned the outside. Then all of a sudden his face was wide with shock and fear, and then a spear came crashing through the window, going straight through the Dunmer's throat.

The spear head came out from the other end and was just inches in front of Jauffre's face, who himself had awakened from his slumber because of the noise. Blood was pouring out from Fadril's wound and he was clutching the wooden handle firmly, trying to grasp the handle from his neck. But this didn't go on for long, and before I could even do anything Fadril was dead. I was about to leave the carriage but Jauffre pushed me back against the seat.

"No, Lukas, stay where you are and stay low!" He said with blood all over his clothing and face. He was wide with fear as well, and soon the door to the carriage opened and Itius was there with his blade unsheathed.

"Are you okay, my lord?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but Fadril isn't."

Itius looked over at the dead Dunmer and flinched with disgust.

"The spear came from over there in the trees, "he said pointing outside the window. "I have men over there searching for the attacker as we speak, my lord. Just hold still for a few minutes until we catch the assailant."

Then Jauffre got out of the carriage and said, "STAY HERE! I'm not kidding, Lukas!" Then he ran off to join Itius.

I stayed low just as Jauffre had ordered, but I couldn't help but take a quick outside the window. Of course I had to lean over Fadril's body, which wasn't something I was very fond of. But, nonetheless, I peered out into the forest and saw a large group of soldiers searching a small area, with Itius and Jauffre talking towards the side. They were both scratching their heads and looked dumbfounded. The killer must have escaped. Moments later Jauffre returned with news and just as I had assumed, the killer was indeed long gone.

"I don't know how, but the murderer's gone. They must have been fast to have gotten away so quickly. The soldiers said they saw nothing, and only heard the spear crash into the window. By the angle of the throw they searched the only place possible the killer could have been, but he or she was nowhere to be found."

So I stepped outside, (only after Jauffre deemed it safe, of course), then the soldiers entered the carriage and removed Fadril's body and did the best they could with the bloody mess. Of course there was nothing they could do about the window. Once everything was settled, Jauffre and I stepped back into the carriage and we continued towards Cheydinhal.

No more than about an hour or so later we arrived at the city, and upon nearing Cheydinhal the two guards standing outside were looking rather scared by our presence. At first I think they thought we were attackers, but then they recognized the Legion armor.

I stepped outside and walked up to the guards, along with Jauffre and Itius.

"I wish to speak with Count Andel Indarys."

"Yes, right this way please."

The guard opened the gates and showed me to the castle. I got plenty of stares along the way, and I think some of the people recognized me as the Emperor. They whispered with another and pointed fingers here and there. Once entering the castle, straight ahead was a throne occupied by a Dunmer that I took to be Andel. The three of us walked up to the throne and the dark elf knew exactly who I was.

"So, Lukas Septim has finally come to see me?"

He spoke as if I wasn't even in the room. I hated it when people did that; it was so annoying. I could already tell I wasn't going to like this elf.

"Hello, Count Indarys. I have been traveling around the province speaking with my fellow rulers. And now I am here to speak with you."

"You did not come to me first even though I am a mere two hours from the Imperial City? It doesn't surprise me I suppose. Perhaps if I were an Imperial you would have come sooner?"

I saw Jauffre roll his eyes.

"Race doesn't matter to me Andel, you'll learn that in due time. Did I not bring honor to the Dunmer by expelling Alessia from Leyawiin?"

"Young lord, you did not expel her," he laughed. "She was killed. But, yes, nonetheless the deed is done and my race will no longer suffer through fear in Leyawiin. I do thank you for that. But, there are matters that need to be discussed."

"Yes, Andel, there certainly are. Such matters like why a certain elf came to me claiming something about your deceased wife."

I whispered this only loud enough for Andel to hear. Upon hearing this ears straitened and I could see a curious look about his blue face.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there a place where we can talk alone?"

"Yes, follow me to my chambers. There…is something I have to tell you as well, Lukas. Umm…was it Fadril that found you?"

I nodded curiously. Andel shook his head and sighed heavily. "Follow me, please."

He led Jauffre, Itius and me upstairs and into a beautifully decorated room. Then he shut the door, and even locked it as well. I found that quite curious. Did he not feel safe in his own castle? If that was the case, something was going on that I was not yet aware of.

"Where is Fadril?" he asked immediately.

"He is dead, Andel; killed on the way here from the Imperial City. Why do you ask?"

"I am afraid he was assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood," he said solemnly.

"the Dark Brotherhood? You mean the guild of assassins? The ones not honorable like the Morag Tong?"

"Yes[ithose[/i assassins. They…targeted and killed my wife as well."

"But that cannot be. Fadril claimed that you yourself murdered your wife by throwing her from the stairs, and then you tried to cover it up and say she 'accidentally' fell from the staircase."

Andel ran his hands through his slick black hair and took a seat at his desk.

"I…did kill my wife. I'll admit that, but it was the Brotherhood's doing that drove me to such a terrible act. I swear I did not do it because I wanted to. They…would have killed me!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Andel. What are you talking about?"

"The Cyrodiil headquarters for the Brotherhood is located here in my very city. I've know this for quite some time but I have kept it a secret from all. My wife never even knew of its existence, until about three weeks ago that is. You see, the Brotherhood threatened my life if I was ever to give away their hiding spot. Then, when my wife found out about it they told me to shut her up or they would do it 'permanently'. I tried to reason with her but she wanted to tell every one of their evil deeds.

"Then she mistakenly told Fadril of what was going on, and asked him to help spread the word of the Brotherhood's whereabouts. That was the last straw with the Brotherhood. They…told me if I did not kill her they were going to have my head as well! What was I to do? I did what I was asked and I killed poor Llathasa. When Fadril showed up I tried calling for the guards to arrest him. I was going to claim that he murdered Llathasa but alas he got away. The Brotherhood told me they were going to do away with him themselves. It appears they have accomplished that."

Jauffre shook his head and just stared at Andel with a dumbfounded expression.

"You mean to tell me that you've ruled Cheydinhal knowing that the Dark Brotherhood resides here and you never told the Emperor? You're crazy! And killing your own wife just to save your own skin? How could you do such a dishonorable thing?"

"And what was I suppose to do? They're always watching me, Jauffre! The minute I tell someone of this they would have me killed! I can't have that, now can? Besides, I do not want to die. It's a terrible thing that she had to die. But it was either her or me."

"That's right, think only of you. Just like the rest you damned elves…"

Andel immediately rose from his seat and went after Jauffre. Itius and I tried to separate the two, and within a matter of seconds Itius and I had Andel pinned to his bed. Jauffre was standing in the corner nursing a scar on his right cheek that he had just sustained.

"I will not let him disgrace me and my people! NEVER!"

He continued to attempt to pry himself from our grasps, but we wouldn't let him. Soon, though, he ran out of energy and promised he'd control himself. When we let him up he was panting heavily.

"You pathetic Imperial; running around barking orders like you know everything. You're lucky I don't have you locked up this instant!"

"Enough of this bickering; I'm tired of it! Can't we all act like civilized beings for a couple of minutes?" I was tired of all the yelling. I couldn't believe Jauffre had said that; though I wasn't going to let Andel speak to him like that either.

"Well, what do you want to do about the Brotherhood?" he asked trying to change the subject, though it was clear he was still angry with Jauffre.

"I'm not sure. The Brotherhood doesn't kill unless they are contracted to do so, correct?"

Andel nodded his head.

"Then I feel we are all safe. If Fadril and Llathasa were the only ones who knew I suspect they will continue with their normal business."

"But, my lord, there are now three new people that know of their existence."

"And who are they?"

"Why, the three of you of course."

"But nobody is even around. There's no way they can tell what we are talking about. Not unless they are standing outside the door that is."

"All I am saying is be careful, my lord. The Brotherhood only kills whom others want dead; but I assure you they will not hesitate to kill someone if they think they are a threat to their guild."

"Preposterous! They wouldn't dare go after the Emperor," Jauffre claimed.

"Are you so sure about that? How can you know that for a fact?"

Jauffre was embarrassingly silent and did not respond.

"I am sorry your trip hasn't started out with good news, my lord, but I trust we can move on to something else?"

"Yes, the main reason I came was to make sure things were running smoothly in Cheydinhal. Other the Brotherhood situation, I take it you're alright?"

"Yes, my lord, everything else is in good order."

"Then we shall leave. Thank you for your time, Andel. I hope to see you again soon. Perhaps after my travels all of us rulers of Cyrodiil may meet in the Imperial City to talk of the Empire's future."

"That sounds like a great idea, my lord. I happen to have my own idea on what should happen. We need more foreign leaders here in the Empire!"

I shot a quick glance at Jauffre and he was shaking his head.

"Good. I can't wait to hear them."

ONE HOUR LATER 

"What do you think of this Dark Brotherhood situation, Jauffre?"

Jauffre was looking outside the window, his scar facing away from my glare. He had said nothing about what happened between him and Andel, and I wasn't really surprised. He probably wanted to let it go. But, as leader of this province, I would have to remind him we want to make friends with the rulers, not enemies. Of course that'll be weird coming from a kid, but then again he's probably used to that by now.

"Well, to tell you the truth I think we need to be extra careful. It's unlikely that we are now targets, but you just never can be too sure."

"Very well, but if things are as they seem, then it's probably all over with and the Brotherhood has likely gone back to their normal ways. Do you agree?"

"As I have said, I would like to think so, but I still think you should be careful for a few days. I wouldn't really go anywhere without an escort."

"I agree, Jauffre. There's something else I wanted to ask you about as well."

"Yes?"

"Why did you say that to Andel back at the city?"

He looked at me a few seconds and then looked back outside.

"I don't know what came over me, Lukas. I…just lost control and focus. I am terribly sorry for that, but he gets on my nerves so much. I remember meeting him long ago when he was first named Count. He threw his nobility around towards me and my men like he was the boss of us or something. I haven't liked him ever since."

"Well that explains how he knew your name. But still, lets try and keep our emotions inside from now on," I said cheerfully. Jauffre simply chuckled a bit.

"So, what now, then?" I asked him.

"We'll go home and make sure things are okay, and then I say we make for Bruma. It's in the northeast and it's quite cold, so we'll you a fur coat before leaving, I think. Also, I have a plan for the remaining cities."

"And they are…?"

"Anvil, Skingrad and Chorrol are fairly close to one another and I think I'll send a courier to the three cities asking for their presence at a meeting in Skingrad. When you and I come home from Bruma surely they will have answered the message, and then we can head out towards Skingrad and meet with the remaining three rulers."

"Do you think they'll abide by our order?"

"Of course, Lukas. Why wouldn't they? You are the Emperor after all."

"I don't know."

"Also, there's a city by the name of Kvatch. It was destroyed during the Oblivion Crisis and it is now deserted."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, Lukas[iyou're[/i the Emperor."

"I say wait until we meet with the other rulers."

"Yes, that would be best I think. Well, another city down and only four to go, eh Lukas? You're doing a nice job so far."

He was right. I think I was doing a particularly nice job of things, but of course I couldn't let myself get big-headed. There were still so many things to do and people to see.

"Thanks, Jauffre, but it's not over yet."

It's too bad I didn't know how right I was in saying that.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Sooner than later we made it back home, where I was greeted an unusually joyful Hieronymus Lex.

"Lukas, you're back! How did things go, my lord?"

I was completely taken back by his cheerful attitude. In fact, I expected him to still be angry from the aftermath of learning that he was not going to be the commander of the Legion army. Still, though, I was happy to see his like this, even if he was acting a bit odd.

"Well, we learned something that I didn't really want to learn, unfortunately. Come with me and I shall tell you everything over dinner in the council-room."

Lex followed me into the city as we walked through the streets. It was only around two o'clock in the afternoon but I was by now hungry from my travels. It also seemed like I had developed my own ritual; eating whenever I had something to announce. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, unless I started to gain some unwanted pounds that is.

As I walked through the city many came up to shake my hand and ask me of my travels, and soon a relatively large mob had formed around me and my entourage. Jauffre called for some guards to clear the way for me to walk without worrying about stepping on anyone's shoes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the attention and the fact that the people like me, but at the same time I wouldn't mind having some breathing room as well.

When we entered the palace I immediately walked through the double doors and entered the meeting room and sat down. Even though I had just gotten done sitting down for two hours my feet were still terribly tired. Jauffre seemed the same way as he slowly sat down in a chair.

"So, what happened, my lord?"

Lex's anxiety was baffling me beyond belief. It was almost too good to be true. I was greatly impressed by his ability to forget about the past and simply move on like I told him to.

I explained to him everything that happened during or trip. I told him of how Fadril was suddenly and unexpectedly assassinated right in the carriage; how Andel claimed that the Dark Brotherhood was behind Fadril's and his sister's deaths, and our plans to leave immediately for Bruma. He listened inventively the entire time, and once we were done I excused Itius and Lex from the room. Then Jauffre and I had our own personal discussion.

"What's up with Lex, Jauffre?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in between yawns.

"He's happy…but a little too happy in my opinion. How can his attitude change so quickly in such a short amount of time? I just really don't think one can do that. What do you think about it?"

'I think you're over exaggerating, Lukas. Lex is nothing like Baurus, and you'll just have to trust me on that one."

"Well, I guess you're right. I just don't want something happening that we'll later regret."

"Don't worry, he was only mad for a few seconds; I'm sure of that. He wasn't made an Imperial officer for nothing. Soldiers like Lex have skin as think as guar-hide. They are used to this kind of thing."

"I suppose, Jauffre. So, do you want to sleep and then leave in the morning? You look like you could use some rest."

"No, we should leave immediately. By time we get to Bruma it should be sometime in the morning tomorrow. This time I don't see the need for troops, or a need to travel in the carriage."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Believe it or not, Lukas, I am very worried about the Dark Brotherhood situation."

"What? I thought you told Andel that the Brotherhood would never make an attempt on my life?"

"I said that, but I didn't mean it. The fact of the matter is that I don't believe the Brotherhood will simply leave us alone if they think we're a threat. Itius and I are especially in trouble."

"So you think the guild might target us?"

"I think that if we don't take great care of ourselves we might, I don't know. I just don't want to take any chances, Lukas."

"Very well, then. What if they don't strike in the coming days?"

"Then I am wrong and I will admit it. Until then you will not travel alone. Not anywhere…"

"Okay, okay, I hear you. So what are we going to travel in?"

"You're going to wear a scrubby old coat as your attire. It might not be as warm as something else, but it's only for your safety. I myself will do the same and we will travel in a broken down carriage, driven by someone other than our usual Dunmer coachman. This will throw the Brotherhood off our tracks."

"I still think you're overreacting, Jauffre."

"We'll see about that…"

ONE HOUR LATER 

By the time we ready to go it was a little after four o'clock and a small shower was coming down from the sky. Not to say it was pouring down, but still, I didn't like walking in the rain. My ripped coat that I was wearing wasn't exactly helping things either, but at least Jauffre wasn't making us ride by horse.

"Are you alright, Lukas?"

We didn't tell anyone we were leaving except for Lex and Itius. Itius himself was a little questioning about the decision about not traveling with the army, given the fact that there was a 'chance' that I was currently being targeted. But it didn't matter and now Jauffre and I were gone. It felt strange leaving the city so secretly, but it was what Jauffre wanted.

"Yeah, just feeling a little guilty; that's all."

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because we left so soon; without telling anyone of what we are doing and what are plans are. It just doesn't seem fair. We should have informed them of…"

Jauffre put a hand up and interrupted me. "That would have defeated the purpose. The reason for our secrecy is so the Brotherhood doesn't know what's going on. If we told the people everything then the assassins would have been on our trail. Hopefully this way we can keep them off our backs for a while."

I was starting get frustrated with this whole Dark Brotherhood thing. I simply did not believe in any of it and to me Jauffre was acting too paranoid. I would even go as far to say he was reminding me of Fadril. Of course that's sort of ironic since the elf [iwas[/i killed by the Brotherhood.

"Come on, Jauffre. Get off that Dark Brotherhood theory; there's nothing to it."

He merely shrugged off the comments and sighed.

"Lukas, there are times in life where you don't just assume something. Sure, the chances of them attacking us aren't very high, but we simply can't take that chance. It's too dangerous."

"But you're taking this too far. Look at what we're wearing!"

"I'm only doing it for your safety, whether you realize it or not."

I didn't respond, as it wouldn't have done me any good. Now I was focused on Bruma and its leader, whom by the way I didn't know.

"Who's the Count of Bruma, Jauffre?"

"You mean 'Countess'? Her name is Narina Carvain. I know her quite well actually, since Cloud Ruler Temple is just up the road from Bruma. I'll probably show the Temple on the way home."

"What is she like?"

"She's a very nice lady, but she'll do whatever takes to ensure her people saftey and a happy life. She's actually quite the cunning individual and also a ruthless negotiator. I expect the visit to be our smoothest."

And so the night went on and we rode through the forests. Jauffre was right; it was very cold. I could actually see my breath because our carriage wasn't in good condition. That's another thing that made me made. I was suffering just because Jauffre thought we were being hunted.

But even with the cold, I was still wondering what would happen with the other three rulers. If Jauffre was right there was nothing to worry about with Narina. I was no thinking about the other three. I had already been to Anvil of course, back when I first arrived in Cyrodiil. I remembered the city, not that I'm happy for that. Anvil was a very run down city, and according Baurus it had happened after the Oblivion crisis. Their ruler probably was the reasoning for the city's downfall.

"What about the ruler of Anvil?" I asked Jauffre.

"Countess Millona Umbranox?" Well, she's not exactly what she used to be. After the crisis she sort of separated herself from her people. She doesn't do much of anything and her Captain, Langley, is a corrupted man. He backstabs the people and also blackmails them into fear. He fines them for ridiculous reasons; and then uses the money on drugs and booze."

"That doesn't seem like a nice place to live. Why does the Countess let this go on?"

"She just doesn't care. Also I'd say it has something to do with her missing husband as well."

"Missing husband?"

"Just before the Oblivion crisis started her husband, then Count Corvus Umbranox mysteriously disappeared from the city, never to be seen again. Nobody knows what exactly happened to him, and since then Millona's spirit and will has steadily dropped."

Then there were of course the remaining two rulers; Skingrad and Chorrol.

"And Chorrol?"

"Countess Arriana Valga rules over this city; quite effectively I might add."

"Valga?"

"Yes, and she is also the mother of the now-deceased Alessia. That is one topic I'm not sure how Arriana will take. I don't know if she'll be angry or understanding. I mean, there was nothing we could do. Alessia broke the law and she paid for her evil doings."

"What kind of ruler is Arriana?"

"She's the kindest and most cheerful of the Cyrodiil rulers, and there's a very good reason for that. Chorrol is rather small and high majority of the people that live there are good-hearted. I can't remember the last time something really bad happened. Nobody is corrupt and everyone loves Arriana. It also helps that the place is absolutely beautiful as well. The Colovian Highland is my personal favorite region. The temperature's not too hot and not too cold. There's always a nice soothing breeze coming from the western coast. It's lovely place to live."

"Sounds good. And last but not least…Skingrad. What can you tell me about this place?"

"Skingrad is home to the most cunning and most unpredictable ruler you'll ever meet. I am talking about Count Janus Hassildor. The man himself is a mystery. You never really can tell what he's going to do or say. He's definitely one of the good guys, but he'll also speak his mind and hold nothing back."

"Is there any particular reason you want our meeting held there?"

"Well, Chorrol is rather small and Anvil is not a safe place to be. Plus I don't want us to have to travel any farther than we have to."

"Sounds good enough to me. Now why don't take a nap, Jauffre? You could certainly use some shut-eye."

"That's exactly what I was planning to do.

And in a matter of minutes he was asleep.


End file.
